My Soul to Take
by The.Gemini.Twins12
Summary: Tick-tock tick-tock, the clock is done, so one by one, let's have some fun.
1. Yay! Author's Note

**Yay! Author's Note! (Please not the sarcasm)**

_***Update, stardate: 3/31/2013. For all of you who freaked out. This story was deleted by Fanfiction. We think it was because of the rating. It should have been "M". If it's not that, then someone please tell us what it is.**_

_**Warnings for M rating: The rating is for the content. We won't tell you specifically what, but it isn't for blood and gore or smut.**_

_**We're ba~ack! It's the awesome Castor and the wicked Pollux, here to bring you yet another story! If you haven't read Return to the Viking Age or the 2Ps Come Out at Midnight, then this story won't make much sense. You'll be asking yourself things like . . . **_

**Why is Iceland half fox?**

_Why does Northern Ireland have wings?_

**Who the ^&(% is South?**

_. . . Who's Kalmar?_

_**And so many more. So, turn back now!**_

_**Alright, time for the warnings!**_

**I plotline this story **_and I edit. __**We play when we can **__and edit when I have the time. __**We're both in college **_**and I have a job. **_**So posting can be a little difficult. Our set schedule is Tuesdays-Saturdays.**_

_**No matter how many times you ask, we don't own Hetlaia**_

**This story has fewer characters in it, so you might not see your favorite nations.**

_We do have OCs, and some of them are returning. South plays a small in the story (she's busy with Saxony and Brandenburg), Northern Ireland plays a large part for his first time, Ireland will be making a debut, you get to meet Greenland, and Morocco will make a small appearance._

**The largest OC and new character in this story is going to scare us silly.**

_**This story is much darker than our other two. We **__**hope**__** it's rated "T" but we think it might be rated "M", we're not entirely sure yet.**_

_**Warning: this story will resemble, and it's sort of a dedication, to Hetaoni. It's not exactly the same. Please don't yell at us for it. We don't own Hetaoni.**_

_**And, without further ado, **_**Castor . . . **_and Pollux . . . __**are proud to present . . . **_**My **_Soul _**To **_**Take**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

Let's have some fun.

_**GAH!**_


	2. Song Heng

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia, Hetaoni, or Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.**_

A/N: _**Hey everyone!**_

**Why am I awesome? **_And why am I wicked? _**Because I plotline these stories! **_And I pull cruel jokes on our readers._

_**It's Castor and Pollux, the Gemini Twins! Here's our third story, and by no means our last. It's darker than our other two, way darker. Ye be warned! It's rated "T" but we might change it to "M".**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Song Heng**

Song Heng raced down the eerie hallways of the mansion. Her dark hair was caked with blood as it flew behind her and tear tracks streaked her dirty face. Her mother, her father, her siblings. Gone. All gone. Who, or what, was in the house has killed them all. It didn't even spare the four year old boy.

Colliding with a wall, Heng shoved off it and raced around a corner. The Chinese girl stopped before the front door with a mask of horror. It was gone. The front door was gone. There was only smooth wood, leaving Heng trapped in the house with _it_. Heng pounded on the wall, screaming desperately. Why had her family bought a house in the middle of a secluded forest? Why couldn't they have lived in the city?

A terrifying creaking noise reverberated through the whole house. Turning on the spot, Heng fled up a staircase and to the second floor library. Once in the large room, she chose a small bookcase and shoved it aside. Falling to her knees, she drew her father's precious hand knife and carefully carved a single word into the wood. She completed it quickly and stumbled to her feet, dropping the knife. Just as Heng was pushing the bookcase back into place, the library fell into a creepy silence.

Heng stood stock-still, staring at the bookcase in horror. _It_ was here. It was her turn. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes. The large room echoed with a haunting voice.

"_One by one, let's have some fun."_

* * *

A/N: _**What'd you think? It's not much, but it's a good start!**_

_**See you in the next chapter!**_


	3. Eight

Disclaimer: _**Mums nav Hetalia, Hetaoni vai sveiks un vesels.**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_**We hope you like this story, it's a bit more gruesome. **__Well . . . there's not much to say. _**So here's the first chapter.**

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Eight**

The forest was dense and the autumn undergrowth crunched as the nine nations trooped through the Chinese forest. Eventually the trees thinned out and the approached a mansion. It looked a bit creepy, Northern Ireland had to admit. The garden bordering the path up to the house was all but dead. The one tree, what must have once been a willow, was nothing more than a skeleton of branches. Why China had bought this place baffled the Celtic nation.

"This is it?" Iceland finally asked, his ear twitching.

Hong Kong bounced on his feet excitedly. "Duì, teacher just bought it seven months ago. He's been refurbishing it," he said.

"I don't like this place," Northern Ireland whispered as his wings ruffled nervously. Subconsciously, his fingers found the black collar around his throat embroidered with the words _"Remember the little things, let them lift you up."_

Luxemburg rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You don't like anything, praatjesmaker, _(pipsqueak,)_" he pointed out.

Northern Ireland scowled and fanned his wings, annoyed. "Did you insult me?" he demanded. The Dutch nation had been nothing but annoying their entire trek to the house.

"I don't know," Luxemburg said with a smirk. "Did I?"

"Lux, please be nice," Liechtenstein asked, giving Luxemburg her sweetest and most innocent smile.

Luxemburg hesitated before huffing. "Fine, it's not like I like the pipsqueak anyway."

"Hey! I'm bigger than you." Northern Ireland stomped his foot and the ground shuddered in a small earthquake, causing the other eight nations to stumble.

Cyprus was unlucky enough to fall on his butt. "Ow! Watch it, Northern Ireland!"

"It's not my fault," Northern Ireland whined. "He's pissing me off."

"Then don't take the bait." Hong Kong shrugged. It was as simple as that. He seemed to forget the part about Northern Ireland having grown up with four brothers, three of who enjoyed egging him on.

"This mansion looks kind of creepy," Latvia piped up, trembling at the sight of the old brick building.

Iceland looked between the Baltic nation and the house. "I agree, it's kind of creepy."

"But that's the fun part!" Seychelles jumped up and down excitedly. "Come on, let's go in already." The French nation bolted forward, leaving the eight other nations in the dust.

New Zealand stared after the female nation. "Wow, just . . . wow. Alright, who gave Seychelles an espresso shot?" He glared around the group.

Luxemburg raised his hands and shook his head. "Don't look at me."

"Is she not allowed to drink coffee?" Hong Kong asked with a cock of his head.

New Zealand gaped at the Asian nation before speaking. "Please don't tell me _you_ gave Seychelles coffee."

"Okay, I won't." Hong Kong shrugged and made his way toward the mansion.

"Dammit, Hong Kong!" New Zealand stomped his foot in frustration. "She can't handle caffeine!"

"Why not?" Iceland asked curiously. He knew his younger brother had problems with caffeine, but not Seychelles.

"Because she hardly ever drinks it." New Zealand stared after the giddy female nation. "She doesn't have a very high tolerance for caffeinated drinks. They go right through her."

"I heard Romano learned that the hard way," Northern Ireland commented.

"Are you coming or what?" Hong Kong shouted back to the rest of the group. Northern Ireland sighed and made his way down the beaten path with Liechtenstein and Latvia. Cyprus, Luxemburg, Iceland, and New Zealand hurried after the three European nations.

The nine nations entered the mansion, pausing in the doorway. Two staircases framed the entry way, meeting at a balcony above the group. Iceland could see a doorway behind the balcony. Three doorways on the ground floor led in opposite directions. The walls were a cream barred with dark brown. The floor was a dark brown littered with even darker and leaves.

Everyone jumped as a loud hiss echoed through the entryway. Not a Bastard scratched Cyprus' right leg, leaving fairly deep wounds.

"Notty?" Cyprus jerked away from the red cat. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Greece?" Not a Bastard hissed again and scratched Cyprus harder. He seemed intent on forcing the nation back out of the house.

"What's with the weird cat?" Northern Ireland asked, watching Not a Bastard continue to scratch Cyprus. The normally gentle cat belong to Greece. He had found it days after they had returned from Globe. Not a Bastard, nicknamed Notty, never left Greece's side. He seemed content to protect Greece from anything that could harm him.

"I don't know! Ouch!" Cyprus shouted as Not a Bastard gave him a particularly bad scratch. New Zealand scooped the cat into his arms, stroking its head soothingly.

"Why did you follow us, Notty?" New Zealand asked gently. Not a Bastard growled and scratched the air angrily.

"Hey, I have a question." Luxemburg raised a hand.

"Shénme?" Hong Kong looked up from the hissing and struggling cat.

"Who the hell names their cat 'Not a Bastard'?" Luxemburg asked haughtily.

Cyprus shrugged. "Greece named him that and refused to change it," he explained.

"I think he's sick or something." New Zealand struggled to hold the furious cat. Finally escaping, Not a Bastard threw his head back and yowled loudly.

Iceland's hands flew to cover his sensitive ears. "Shut up!" No one noticed the door on the balcony shutting quietly.

"Uh . . . guys?" Seychelles stared behind the ground.

"Cad a?" Northern Ireland asked, turning around. He gaped at whatever was behind the group.

"Where did the door go?" Seychelles asked. One by one, the other nations turned around.

Luxemburg pointed at the smooth wall, gaping like a fish. "It's . . . It's gone!"

Hong Kong shrugged nonchalantly. "There's other doors, and windows," he said. "Come on." The Asian nation led the group up a staircase. Not a Bastard followed them on the banister, his red eyes flicking around the building suspiciously.

"You said China's coming, right?" New Zealand asked as he stared at the paintings they passed.

"Duì, teacher is coming in a few days. He needs to finish some work with his boss first." Hong Kong paused outside a door. "These are the bedrooms. There are only five, so we're going to have to share."

"The paintings are really creepy," Seychelles commented. She was looking at a particularly frightening pan wearing a feral grin and resembling a wolf stalking a lamb. The group jumped in surprise as a loud chime echoed through the house, followed by several softer chimes.

"Was that a clock?" Latvia asked nervously.

"How man clocks are in here?" Liechtenstein cocked her head curiously.

"I don't know." Hong Kong shrugged. "They're all over the place."

The nations wandered into a bedroom, peeking around. Luxemburg spotted a clock and scowled.

"That clock is wrong!" Luxemburg snapped.

"No it's not." Iceland gave Luxemburg a weird look. "It's correct."

"It's ten hours behind." Hong Kong said, agreeing with Luxemburg. Clearly the clock had been set in Icelandic time for some reason. The Asian nation took the clock off the shelf and attempted to change the time but failed.

"What's wrong?" Northern Ireland asked, peeking over Hong Kong's shoulder.

"It won't change. It's stuck." Hong Kong replaced the clock on the shelf. "You know, the kitchen clock is eleven hours early. The only clock that's right is the grandfather clock in the study on this floor."

"W-Weird." Latvia shuddered.

"I told you this place is creepy." Northern Ireland fluttered his wings nervously then pulled them taught against his back.

"Oh, who cares?" Striding forward, Luxemburg collapsed face first onto the bed. Iceland and Cyprus shook their heads at the nation's actions.

"Don't be so rude, Luxemburg," Iceland scolded. They all heard a muffled 'shut up' and the fox-nation scowled. "I am not sleeping in the same room as him."

Hong Kong grinned widely. "We can share a room, I don't mind."

"Seychelles and Liechtenstein should share a room," Northern Ireland said hurriedly. It only made sense for the only two female nations to share a room instead of each sleeping with a boy.

"Ja, okay." Liechtenstein smiled sweetly.

"We can stay up late and share boy stories," Seychelles said excitedly and grabbed Liechtenstein's hand, dragging from the room and down the hall.

"I am not sharing a room with him." Cyprus pointed at Northern Ireland.

New Zealand looked to the Celtic nation and sighed. "I'll share a room with you."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Latvia asked nervously. "I hear he has night terrors."

"As long as he doesn't wet the bed," New Zealand said and Luxemburg guffawed from the bed. The Oceanic nation glared at the Dutch nation. "I thought you were asleep."

"I do not have night terrors!" Northern Ireland fanned his wings indignantly. "I-I just moved around a lot when I sleep."

"Are you going to sleep with Luxemburg or should I?" Latvia asked Cyprus.

Cyprus looked at Luxemburg and sighed. Taking Latvia's hand, he dragged the small nation for the room. "Come on, I'm not going to force you to sleep with that dolt." Not a Bastard followed the two nations from the room, his tail swishing slowly.

XXXXX

Iceland was awoken by a thunderstorm at the same time the grandfather clock chimed one o'clock in the morning. Lightning illuminated the room as thunder cracked directly over the roof.

"Hello?" Iceland called tiredly. Another flash of lightning lit up the room and Iceland spotted a strangely familiar figure standing in the doorway. Whimpering, Iceland yanked his head under the covers.

"Just go to sleep," Iceland muttered to himself. "Just go to sleep." He heard soft, nearly silent, footsteps and a reassuring hand patted him on the head. Iceland shivered, reaching for Hong Kong's hand.

"Of course he's sleeping," Iceland groaned softly. "The numbskull could sleep through a house fire." He heard the footsteps retreat from the bed. Upon peeking out from under the covers, the Nordic nation saw the figure once more. It was tall and well-built with messy hair. An axe was propped against the figure's shoulder and it stood in a defensive posture in the doorway. Iceland thought he saw Not a Bastard at the figure's feet, gazing up at it with unblinking red eyes.

Iceland ducked back under the covers and shut his eyes tightly. Somehow, he was able to drift back to sleep and the figure slipped from his mind.

XXXXX

The nations had a rude awakening courtesy to a scream from Luxemburg's room. All too familiar with surprise attacks, doors flew open instantly. Seychelles tore from her own room with Liechtenstein hot on her heels.

"What was that?" Seychelles demanded from Cyprus who shrugged tiredly.

Hong Kong stumbled out of his own room, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?" he mumbled, exhausted. As Iceland left their bedroom, he nearly tripped over a knife in the middle of the doorway. Picking up the small weapon, he turned it over in his hands. It was strangely familiar but he couldn't place it. The knife had sad memories with it, that much he could remember.

"Where have I seen this?" Iceland murmured to himself. Another scream echoed through the house, tearing his attention from the knife.

When Iceland, Hong Kong, Liechtenstein, Seychelles, Latvia, New Zealand, Northern Ireland, and Cyprus raced into Luxemburg's room they met a strange sight. The Dutch nation was struggling to tear the teal sheets off himself.

"Hold still, you moron!" Northern Ireland struggled with the sheets as Luxemburg thrashed.

"Oh, come on." Seychelles rolled her eyes and helped to untangle the Dutch nation.

"Really?" Cyprus crossed his arms and glared at Luxemburg. The smaller nation sat up, glaring back at him.

"The sheets just wrapped around me. I couldn't get free," Luxemburg snapped defensively. "I couldn't breathe." Northern Ireland ran a hand through the sheets, drawing on his magic.

"What are you doing?" Latvia asked, terrified.

"He's telling the truth. There's a spell in these sheets, but I don't' recognize it." Northern Ireland dropped the sheets.

"Since we're all up, why don't we make some b-breakfast," New Zealand yawned, stretching. No one noticed the bruise on his arm from being shoved out of bed by a certain dreaming winged nation.

"I'll cook," Seychelles offered."

"Aw, but I wanted to," Northern Ireland pouted.

"NO!" The unanimous shouted answer made Northern Ireland jump.

"What?"

Quietly agreeing to keep Northern Ireland away from the food, the nations trooped back down to the first floor and managed to find the kitchen. Liechtenstein noted the ridiculous amount of knives hanging on a rack by the stove. Seychelles, Iceland, and Latvia poked around the cupboards, looking for food.

"Are you sure you and teacher stocked this place?" Iceland asked, looking up from the fridge.

"Of course. Japan, Taiwan, and I came to drop some food off earlier this week. Why?" Hong Kong asked. He was trying to change the kitchen clock's time, but it was in vain. Like the bedroom clock, it refused to be changed.

"There doesn't seem to be any food." Iceland turned back to the fridge. "There's some bad fruit." Hong Kong paused. How could the apples and oranges have gone bad so quickly? The Asian nation placed the clock back in its spot above the microwave.

"I found some rice!" Seychelles brandished a bag of rice for all to see. Digging around, Iceland finally found some good green beans and chicken.

"I guess you're cooking, Hong Kong," Iceland sighed.

"Okay." Hong Kong shrugged and took the food. Using the rice, beans, and chicken, he made a stir-fry. It wasn't exactly breakfast material, but it was food. The nine nations sat at the kitchen table to eat. New Zealand sat in his chair then yelped and jumped up. He looked down at his seat, rubbing his rear end.

"What is it?" Latvia asked anxiously. This house was only making him feel worse and worse. Not a Bastard looked up from his perch on the window. His red eyes watched New Zealand carefully.

"What the heck is this?" New Zealand picked up a small spiked ball. It looked like it could be used in a children's game . . . if it didn't have such dangerous spikes.

"What was that doing in your chair?" Liechtenstein cocked her head curiously. How had that gotten there?

"How should I know?" New Zealand sat down once more, carefully setting the ball on the table.

Iceland looked to Hong Kong. "Is there any reason that was on his chair?" he asked suspiciously.

"I didn't do it." Hong Kong raised his hands defensively. "I only do that with firecrackers."

"Wow," New Zealand said dryly. "That makes me feel a whole lot safer."

Seychelles rolled her eyes. "Would you boys stop trying to compete constantly?" Latvia smiled and turned to his stir-fry. Northern Ireland had yet to touch his food, content on staring at Not a Bastard.

"Is something wrong, Northern Ireland?" Cyprus asked, looking up from his food.

"Did you ever notice Not a Bastard has a weird making over his eyes," Northern Ireland commented. "It kind of looks like a mask, like Turkey's." Not a Bastard flicked his tail as the nations turned to look at him. It was true. The fur around the cat's eyes was lighter, shaped like a mask to cover them.

"Huh, I never noticed that. Now eat, before I have to make you." Cyprus turned back to his food. He didn't want a repeat of Greece.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morocco smiled fondly down at her young husband. America's head in her lap, she gently carded his hair with her fingers. The North American Nation was bouncing a ball off the far wall, catching it every time. The married couple had been able to spend four days together after the mess America had to fix.

Canada was in the room with his brother and sister-in-law talking about his boss's recent complaint. South was busy with Saxony and Brandenburg, the twins not knowing how to walk and learning to talk.

". . . And then he told me I needed to stop being so quiet and just declare war on far Den," Canada said as he shifted Kumajirou in his lap. For once, Smokey and the polar bear weren't fighting. The black bear was lying on the chair, dead to the world. The twin kept him awake at night and it exhausted him. South had been trying to find someone to take him for a short while, but everyone refused. No nation liked to deal with the foul mouthed bear.

"Wait! Hvad?" America paused in the action of throwing the ball. "Why?" he demanded.

Canada shrugged. "You remember how Kalmar attacked me." His fingers traced the long scar running down his face from the fight with the deceased realm. "My boss thinks it was far."

"That's stupid." America relaxed and began to bounce the ball off the wall again. "Have you heard from søster lately?"

"Nej, she's been rather quiet lately." Canada lowered Kumajirou to the floor. The polar bear was seriously considering attacking Smokey just for the heck of it. The three nations jumped as the door to the living room was thrown open. The temperature of the room changed to either a winter day or a cold spring day. A young woman stood in the doorway, wearing jeans tucked into fur-lined boots and a green sweater.

"Søster!" America bolted upright, the ball bouncing off his head. Morocco stifled a laugh with a hand at the sight.

"Hej, Søster!" Canada stood and hugged the female nation.

"Canada! America!" The nation returned Canada's hug enthusiastically.

America rubbed his head before standing and giving the newcomer a hug. "What brings you here, Greenland?" he asked.

"MOM!" a voice shouted before Greenland could respond. "ARIZONA'S PLAYING WITH RATTLERS AGAIN!"

Morocco sighed, shaking her head, and stood to leave the room. "Arizona," she called. "You drop that rattle snake this instant. If I find you touching it, you'll be spending time at Lejeune again!"

"Aw! But mom-" Whatever Arizona was going to say was cut off by the door swinging shut.

"I feel bad for leaving Morocco to deal with the kids alone," America sighed.

"She loves them, America." Greenland winked. "She'll never admit it, but she was so happy when you two had fifty children."

Canada laughed and America scowled at his younger brother. "Shut up, you're going to have thirteen someday."

"True, but at least it's not fifty." America slugged Canada on the arm. "Ow!"

"So, where's my favorite sister?" Greenland's face lit up hopefully. After the Vikings but before England and France, Greenland had raised her younger brothers. When the Confederate States of America had remained after the Civil War, Greenland was ecstatic. She'd always wanted a little sister. South hardly ever remembered the island nation, but she still loved her all the same. And Greenland couldn't count how many times she'd woken up to one of her younger brothers in the kitchen asking what was for breakfast.

"Dealing with the twins while carrying what we think might be triplets." America shrugged. "I thought I age Prussia a good enough talk, I guess not." Canada snickered before turning to Greenland.

"What brings you here?" the youngest brother asked.

Greenland's smile slipped off her face. "I've been sensing something." She didn't continue as the door opened to allow South in, Saxony on one hip and Brandenburg peeking around his mother's legs.

"Hey, kiddo!" America crouched down to be level with his nephew. "What are you up to?" he asked.

Brandenburg removed his thumb from his mouth. "Bogen before ihre awesome meister!" he commanded, mixing his German and English.

"Brandenburg!" South looked down to her son in horror. She'd never heard him speak that way before.

"Nein! I will never bow before you un-awesomeness!" America swept his nephew into his arms and raced from the room making rocket ship noises. The nations heard Hawaii and California squealing at their father as he supposedly raced past.

Canada shook his head in disbelief. "I can believe how good he is with kids," he said as Saxony looked around the room, raising her head higher to see more.

"Where are my awesome children?" Prussia's voice shouted throughout the house.

Saxony twisted in her mother's grip. "Onkel Germany?" she asked hopefully.

"Ja?" Germany called back.

"Onkel Germany! Onkel Germany!" Saxony struggled in her mother's firm grip. The German state had progressed faster at learning to speak than Brandenburg. Minnesota, Wisconsin, and the Dakota twins could be heard shrieking about their male cousin and their father throwing Legos at them.

"Where is my favorite niece?" Germany called. "If she's not here, then maybe I should leave." The German nation was very fond of his niece, spending as much time with her as he could.

"I'm here, Onkel Germany!" South nearly dropped her daughter when Saxony shrieked in her ear. Privately, she wondered if that's what she sounded like to Prussia.

"Where? I cannot find you. I suppose I should just go." There was the sound of the front door opening and closing.

Saxony howled desperately, writhing in her mother's grip. "ONKEL GERMANY!" This time, South dropped the state onto the couch. Smokey woke up, staring at the creature beside him in horror. Saxony didn't stay long, jumping off the couch and charging for the front door as quickly as she could.

America wandered back into the room without Brandenburg, having left him with his favorite cousins. They all heard Saxony wailing until Germany apparently came out of hiding and comforted his niece.

"Geez, South, my kids weren't nearly as bad," America said, shaking his head.

"Really?" Canada cocked his head curiously.

"Nej, they were worse. So, Greenland, what did you sense?" America shut the door behind himself. America, Canada, Greenland, and the Confederate States of America formed the New World Magicians. All four could perform magic and hunted spirits, though South preferred to stay in America. It was more familiar to her.

"I was seeing this morning when a storm struck overheard." Greenland sat on the sofa, pulling Smokey into her lap.

"Stupid cuddler," Smokey grumbled, shifting and falling back to sleep. Greenland smiled fondly down at the black bear. South lowered herself into the living room's chair. She was definitely showing signs of a triplet pregnancy of three months.

Kumajirou smirked at the sight of Smokey. "Lazy black bears," he commented.

"A storm?" Canada repeated. "I thought I heard something on the north wind this morning." Where Greenland's magic focused in the weather, Canada's focused on pure nature. America had a bit of everything, being the melting pot of the world.

"Damn storm," South muttered tiredly. "I can't sleep with three other bodies in bed." The happily married ex-nations owned a villa in the Blue Ridge Mountains. America and Morocco enjoyed visiting every chance they could. The twins loved the villa not to mention the journey through the forest.

America patted his sister's arm comfortingly, "Is the ghost back in Iceland?" he asked Greenland. "I thought we'd already drove that one out."

"Nej." Greenland shook her head. "It has nothing to do with Iceland."

"Then what?" Canada sat on the arm of the chair as America froze, his eyes staring at the far wall with a distant look. It was one they all knew well. He was having a precognition.

"The storm came from China," Greenland said thoughtfully. "It reeked of death."

"Blood . . ." America said softly, cocking his head as he tried to make sense of his vision.

Greenland lifted her head out of her hand, looking at her brother. "Ja, blood and much more. It wasn't good at all."

"Nej, I see blood." America shut his eyes tightly and his lips moved soundlessly. "Seven . . . eight . . . nine. Lots of blood, nine . . . bodies . . . and . . . and a clock."

"Tick-tock?" South carded her brother's hair, watching him carefully. Since America had been terrified of magic, he was still fairly untrained in the use of magic. Compare to South, though, he was a professional. The ex-nation stood rubbing her stomach. "I'm hungry, and no doubt my two ankle biters are too."

"Tick-tock," America repeated softly. "The clock is done." He shook his head. "It's not clear enough, but I think it's going to happen soon."

"So . . . it's a haunting in China?" Canada looked to Greenland. "A ghost is killing people?"

"It's not a ghost." Greenland waved a hand and a ring of evergreen colored smoke surrounded the four nations. "A poltergeist, one like we've never seen before."

"But it's killed plenty of people." Canada leaned back while America sat down massaging his temples. "What poltergeists do we know about?" Canada asked.

"There's one in Rome, three in Russia, and I think Australia's having issues with one that just won't leave him alone," America counted off his fingers as he spoke.

"You know a lot about ghosts." Greenland turned to South. The Southern half of America balked.

"I'm not sure if I'm up for travelin'." South massaged her back. "These three keep me off my feet most days."

"You don't need to come with," America assured his sister. "But do you know about any poltergeists in China."

South rubbed the back of her head. "I'm not sure," she said. "There are about three dozen in the country."

"Three dozen?" Canada gaped at South. How could there be so many in one country. America, getting an idea, withdrew his phone and began to dial numbers.

"I would say give or take a few," South admitted. "But it's more like . . . give two or three more dozen." Greenland choked on air, dropping Smokey.

"Dammit, you stupid cuddler!" The black bear glared up at Greenland.

"How can there by sixty to ninety six ghosts in one country?" Greenland asked once she got her breath back.

South shrugged. "Simple, the ghosts are mad at life and decided to make other's lives miserable."

"Hey, kiddo!" America leaned back in his chair, a phone pressed to his ear. "Where are you? . . . Are you busy? . . . Yeah, I was wondering if we could talk to you . . . It's your aunt and uncle . . . Sure, I'm going to put you on speakerphone." America set the phone on the coffee table and turned the speakerphone on.

"Hey, ya'll!" A warm, Southern twang of a young girl reverberated through the phone. "What can I do for ya'll?" the state asked.

"Howdy, Georgie!" South said ecstatically. Greenland grinned at her brothers. The ex-nation completely changed whenever she spoke with one of her Southern nieces or nephews.

"Auntie Mama!" Georgia squealed. "You should see the peaches this year, you would amazed," she rambled.

"Um, I hate to break up the family reunion," Canada said softly. "But why did you call Georgia?"

"Savannah is famous for ghosts." South grinned. "If anyone can help us, it's Georgie."

"What kind of ghosts are we talkin' about?" Georgia asked. "I know about friendly spirits, malevolent spirits, lost spirits, grims, and any other spirit under the sun."

"We've got a poltergeist in China," South replied. "By my guess, it's been alive for a few centuries. I've been hearin' about it for the last three decades."

"South!" America banged his head against the couch. It was just like his sister to not tell him this important bit of information.

"A poltergeist, you say? Hm . . . let me think. There's about five dozen spirits in China and about one and half of those dozen are poltergeists. Now, are we talkin' dormant poltergeists or busy-bees?" Georgia asked.

"Oh, this one's been busy for the last century and a half." Greenland and Canada shared a look of exasperation. Why did South hide this kind of information from them?

"Is he just rattlin' a few things or is he actually hurtin' people?"

South frowned. "He's been inhabitin' the house since about 1861," she said. "Each family who's lived there died."

Greenland threw head band and groaned, slowly sliding down the chair. "Why?"

"A poltergeist who's killin' people?" Georgia sounded shocked. "I think you're dealin' with a vengeful spirit. Someone died before they wanted to and now they've come back to make sure no one leaves that house alive."

"That sounds about right." South nodded thoughtfully. "Though, this poltergeist is a little strange. He's still got life in him."

"This is getting us nowhere!" Canada threw his hands into the air.

"Honey, is there any way you could tell us who the spirit is?" America asked.

"Sorry, daddy, I can't be that precise unless Casper's here, and he's gone to visit cousins in Bolivia." America groaned before his daughter continued. "Tell ya'll what, why doesn't daddy go check out China while Auntie Mama helps me do a bit more research here in Savannah?" Georgia suggested.

"That would work," Greenland said thoughtfully. "I'll go with America and Canada can go with South."

"Alright then, I'll be waitin' for Auntie Mama and Uncle Canada tomorrow mornin'." Georgia hung almost immediately.

America stood, pocketing his phone. "Come on, søster, we're going to have to explain to China why we're in his country."

"I heard Indonesia is there," South offered. "She should be able to keep China calm." Everyone knew that was a lie. China spent most of his time trying to keep Indonesia calm. The island nation had a tendency to freak out over every little thing.

America laughed and left the room with Greenland to head for the airport. He shouted a goodbye to Morocco before being mauled by at least seven teenagers.

Canada turned to South. "Do you want me to drive?"

"You probably should." South stretched. "I don't think I'd fit very well. These three like kickin' a lot, too. I'll leave Brandenburg and Saxony with Muffins. Saxony is goin' to be excited, she loves Germy."

"Alright, let's go." Canada left the house with South, nearly getting attacked by the Dakota twins on the way out. They passed Saxony on their way out. The German state was perched on her uncle's shoulders, squealing with laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finished with their lunch and bored, the nations wandered around the hallways in search of something to do.

"Why did we come here in the first place?" Northern Ireland asked, ruffling his feathers.

"Because it's something new to do for a change," Iceland sighed as he peeked into a room. "There's got to be something to do."

A loud crash on the floor above them made the nine nations jump in surprise. Latvia took it a bit farther and flat-out screamed.

"Grow up, Latvia." Luxemburg rolled his eyes.

"Y-You live with Mr. Russia," Latvia sobbed.

"Oh, poor Latvia!" Seychelles wrapped a comforting arm around Latvia and Luxemburg groaned.

"What was that?" Cyprus stared at the ceiling in faint shock.

"I think it came from the library." Hong Kong pointed to the ceiling. "Come on." He led the group up a flight of stairs and to a set of French doors. Northern Ireland and New Zealand dragged the doors open on squeaky hinges. One of the two wing back chairs had been knocked over and the other had been moved directly before the fireplace. Iceland stared at the arm chair, blinking in shock. It looked as though a tall man was slumped in the chair, clutching something in his hand. Iceland shook his head, chasing the image away.

"Is something wrong, Iceland?" New Zealand asked worriedly.

"No, I just thought I saw someone sitting in the chair," Iceland said.

"_Icy . . . Ic'land . . . my pr'cious lillebror."_

Iceland jumped at the strangely familiar voice, looking around. "Did any of you hear that?"

Seychelles and Cyprus sent Iceland strange looks. "I didn't hear anything," Cyprus said.

"_C'me in h're, Icy."_

"I wonder what happened to the other chair," Hong Kong commented as he led the way into the library.

"_I can hear ya out th're."_

Iceland was the last nation to enter the room, glancing around. Where was _he_? Was he just imagining things? Luxemburg was studying the fallen chair.

"It doesn't look like it's in bad shape," Luxemburg said thoughtfully. Peeking over the Dutch nation's shoulder, Iceland spotted and 'D' and a Nordic cross carved into the leg of the fallen chair.

"This place is creeping me out." Northern Ireland fanned his wings nervously.

Cyprus spun as he walked, accidently walking into a bookcase. "Bak!" The nation tried to catch the bookcase but it collapsed to the floor in a mess. Latvia jumped, shrieking again and Hong Kong massaged his ringing ear.

"What's that?" New Zealand leaned forward. "It looks like writing of some sort."

Hong Kong blinked in surprise and moved forward to read the Chinese character. "It's Chinese. It say . . ." He squinted, cocking his head. "Clo- . . . cloak . . . clock! It says 'clock'."

"What does 'clock' mean?" Seychelles asked, confused. Why would someone carve 'clock' into the wall? Liechtenstein shrugged form her spot beside Luxemburg.

"There are a lot of clocks in this house," Northern Ireland commented. A quiet creaking filled the library and the nations froze.

"What is that?" Cyprus glanced around the room curiously. Luxemburg looked around before slowly gazing up.

"Move!" Luxemburg grabbed Liechtenstein and leapt out of the way just in time. A chandelier crashed to the ground, shattering into a million shards. Latvia screamed one last time before bolting from the room.

"Latvia," Iceland groaned. "There is something wrong with that kid."

"Are you alright, Liechtenstein?" Seychelles hovered over his friend.

"J-Ja." Liechtenstein sat up wincing. Her right arm was bleeding light from the shards that had rained down her.

"Sure, nobody cares if I'm hurt." Luxemburg sat up, rubbing his forehead.

"Are you alright, Luxemburg?" New Zealand asked sarcastically and Luxemburg scowled at him.

"Hou je mond. _(Shut up.)_"

"Hey, Cyprus interrupted the fight. "Let's just find Latvia."

XXXXX

Latvia ducked into a closet, stifling his sobs. _'I knew it was a bad idea to come here. I should have visited Mrs. South instead.'_ A strange creaking sound seemed to emit from the walls. The Baltic nation could hear his friends calling for him.

"H-Hello?" Latvia called softly. Was it his imagination, or were these walls really shrinking in size? Latvia backed into the door, feeling the claustrophobia coming. Spinning around, he wrenched at the door knob but it refused to turn.

Something sharp pressed into Latvia's back. Latvia screamed loudly as he felt the sharp point of an object brush his spine.

"_One by one, let's have some fun."_

XXXXX

Latvia's screams led the nations back to the first floor. Northern Ireland froze as the Baltic nation's screams stopped abruptly.

"What was that?" Cyprus asked, horrified.

"Latvia!" Liechtenstein raced ahead of the group, skidding to a halt at the sight of a strip of fabric outside a closet. Hong Kong was the second nation to reach Liechtenstein. The others watched as he opened the closet door, paled, and slammed it shut. The Asian nation backed away, sliding down a wall.

"Hong Kong?" Iceland glanced between the door and his friend. "What's wrong?" Hong Kong leaned over, vomiting on the floor. Luxemburg jumped aside, both disgusted and worried. What was in the closet?

Seychelles walked to the closet, opening the door for everyone to see the bloodied clothes on the floor.

"Mon Dieu," Seychelles breathed. "Latvia. He can't be . . . dead?" She looked to the others, frightened. Hong Kong shuddered, wiping his mouth.

"He's . . . dead?" Liechtenstein paled. Not a Bastard wove his way through the nations' legs, stopping at the edge of the closet. His tail twitched slowly, almost regretfully.

"I knew we should have left the place when we had the chance." Northern Ireland stomped in frustration then froze. There had been no earthquake. He paled considerably. "M-My magic, it's . . . gone."

Seychelles gently wrapped her arms around the sobbing Liechtenstein. Cyprus finally asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What's going on here?"

* * *

A/N: _**Alright, interesting facts.**_

**The Midwest had a high German immigration rate. We're actually German! And Swedish . . . and Welsh . . . and French Canadian. Geez, we're mutts.**

_Savannah, Georgia is the most haunted place in the county. Or so they say._

**That cat . . . he's weird. **_I know! Isn't it awesome!_

_**MARCO?!**_


	4. Six

Disclaimer: _**Mates, Wij zijn geen eigenaar Hetalia, Hetaoni of Safe and Sound.**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_**Thanks for all our readers, even if you didn't comment. Hopefully you'll stick with our story. **__It's so creepy! _**Get over it, Pollux!**

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Six**

After the death of Latvia, the surviving nations gathered in the study on the second floor, the one with the grandfather clock. Seychelles sat on the loveseat, rocking the sobbing Liechtenstein on her lap. New Zealand, Northern Ireland, Iceland, and Luxemburg had took up two more couches by the window. Hong Kong stood with his back to the lit fireplace, facing the gathered nations.

The room was silent until Iceland finally looked up from his hands. "What is going on?" he asked. "Latvia is dead. I think there's something you're not telling us."

"D-D you promise not to be mad at me?" Hong Kong asked softly as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. None of them noticed Not a Bastard leaping onto the windowsill, bending his head in such a way someone could have been petting him.

"Depends," Luxemburg said, crossing his arms with a scowl.

Hong Kong bit his lips as tears formed in his eyes. "T-There's been a series of murders," he said. "I didn't think it was this house. I thought it was the one a few miles east of here. I also thought it had been a serial killer who had been caught a few years ago."

"You thought all that and got us into the mess?" Luxemburg sputtered. Seychelles held her young friend closer, in a protective manner. New Zealand glanced to the crying German nation.

"I'm going to get some water," New Zealand said. He stood and left the room before anyone could stop him.

Hong Kong sank to the floor, tears streaming down his face. "I didn't mean to," he whispered.

"I'm not mad at you." Northern Ireland shrugged. "My brother and I sunk an entire city of Atlantis by accident. Not to mention _your_ brother started World War Three," he added, looking pointedly at Iceland.

Iceland rolled his eyes. "Alright, we get it," he said. "Everyone makes mistakes once in a while. Granted, our mistakes are catastrophic.

"I don't blame you either." Cyprus looked over his shoulder. "You didn't know this was going to happen."

Hong Kong smiled weakly at his friends' support. "T-Thank you." Not a Bastard scowled and leapt from his perch on the windowsill, stalking to sit beside Hong Kong before the fireplace. He glared at each nation in turn.

"What is with Notty?" Luxemburg scowled right back at the cat.

Cyprus shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "He's never acted like this before." The ginger cat stalked right up to Cyprus, stopping at his leg. He licked the scar running up the nation's calf. It was a memorabilia of Ottoman's punishment for releasing Greece. Cyprus jumped back and glared down at the cat, nudging him away.

"What is with you, you dumb cat?" Cyprus demanded. Not a Bastard hissed loudly and scratched Cyprus' leg, leaving a deep cut.

Northern Ireland watched the cat for a moment before speaking. "He's enough for one person," he commented.

"What?" Iceland looked between the Celtic nation and the cat as Cyprus swore, examining his leg. "You can't be serious!"

"Only if we run out of food." Northern Ireland shrugged. "But then again . . . are we trapped in the house? You did say there were other doors, right, Hong Kong?"

"Yes," Hong Kong said quickly with a nod. "There's one in the kitchen."

"Hey." Luxemburg stopped giving Northern Ireland strange looks. "Where did New Zealand go?" he asked.

"Didn't he go get water for Liechtenstein?" Northern Ireland ruffled his feathers, regretting what he had said about the cat. Not a Bastard froze in the action of scratching Cyprus once more. Hissing, he bolted from the room.

"What. The. Hell?" Luxemburg stared after the cat, shocked. Not a Bastard appeared in the doorway and hissed again. Northern Ireland shrugged and followed the cat. Slowly, the other nations followed Not a Bastard who led them to the kitchen on the first floor.

Seychelles stopped in the doorway, gasping and shoving Liechtenstein around the corner before she could see it. Iceland, Cyprus, Hong Kong, Northern Ireland, and Luxemburg stared at the scene in shock. The knives that had been previously hanging on hooks above the sink were scattered around the kitchen. At least seven of them seemed to have flown into the still form of New Zealand.

Iceland stumbled away from the body of his friend and vomited in the sink.

"New Zealand?" Cyprus stared at the body in horror. How could this have happened?

Northern Ireland sank to the floor, his eyes wide as he stared at his nephew. Not a Bastard gazed at the body of New Zealand with furious red eyes. A single knife lodged into the wall above Iceland's head wiggled, falling beside the fox-nation's hand with a dull thunk.

Iceland jerked his hand away, staring at the knife. "This place is possessed," he croaked. He felt something gently tug on one of his ears in a familiar gesture. Not a Bastard's eyes flicked to Iceland then back to New Zealand.

"What is it?" Liechtenstein called from the hallway. She attempted to peek through the doorway but Cyprus stepped in her line of vision, his head bent.

"It's New Zealand," Cyprus said softly.

"W-Was?" Tears filled Liechtenstein's eyes. "Is he . . . dead?" she squeaked.

Cyprus hung his head. "Evet."

"I WANT OUT!" Northern Ireland suddenly shouted, shoving past Cyprus and darting from the room.

"Northern Ireland!" Luxemburg chased after the winged nation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After five and a half of hours of driving and three pit stops, Canada and South finally arrived in Savannah, Georgia. The ex-nation hummed happily as she stepped out of the car. The house they had parked before was a Palladian style, styled after the houses from the Civil War time. A teenager stood on the porch in a tank top and shorts, her red hair drawn back in a bun. Her nose was decorated with a splash of freckles.

"Auntie Mama!" Georgia grinned widely, planting her hands on her hips.

"Georgie!" South called back and opened her arms for a hug. The Southern state raced in her Aunt's arms, nearly tackling the pregnant ex-nation.

"How are you, Auntie Mama?" Georgia asked, stepping out of the hug.

"I'm fine." South grinned down at her niece. "I've got three more comin'."

Georgia's eyes widened in shock. "_Three_?" she repeated." I guess it can't be that bad. Mama had four ankle biters at once."

"I would never want to do that," South said, as shocked as Georgia at the idea. "Mama is a very brave woman."

Georgia nodded solemnly. "Yes, she is."

"Maple, it's hot out here." Canada said as he stepped out of the car.

"Honey, it's a bit chilly." Georgia grinned at the nation's shocked face. "You'd say the same thing in thirty below, Minnesota does all the time."

South shook her head. "I haven't gotten to meet that loon yet, I'm not sure I want to."

"Don't go in the middle of winter. Not only is it ridiculously cold, but the entire Midwest goes stir crazy and decides to part and get drunk. It never ends well. I've lost count how many times Mama or Daddy has gone to stop a party." Georgia shook her head in disbelief.

"Um . . . can we focus, please?" Canada asked with an innocent smile.

"Oh, right, of course." Georgia led the way into the Southern style house. "Auntie Mama, I took the liberty of opening your private library."

"Thank you much, Georgie." South smiled as she followed her niece.

"South has a private library?" Canada asked.

"Of course." Georgia nodded. "It was nearly destroyed in World War Three. I had to call Florida and Alabama to help me haul all the books into the underground tunnels. Florida was all for sendin' them to Disney World."

"This is the reason I love my niece." South grinned. "She does what I can't. I was too busy in World War Three to save my own books. The poor house got destroyed."

"Yes, it did. But we rebuilt it!" Georgia smiled widely. "Here we are, all ya'll need to know about ghosts and poltergeists and what have you."

"Tak," Canada said and Georgia's smile slipped away.

"They will all die," Georgia hissed.

"Uh . . . Georgie?" South asked uncertainly. She'd never seen any of her nieces or nephews act this way before.

"They will all die! Daddy lied to us and told us England was our granddaddy. And a year ago he comes a sayin' Denmark, Norway, Sweden, and Finland are our granddaddies. They will all die!" Georgia turned into the library. "Alright, we've got a section on kind spirits, one on malevolent spirits, and that half of a bookshelf is reserved just for poltergeists. Any questions?" The state turned to the nations, back to her chipper self once more.

Canada gaped at his niece. "South . . . she's just like you."

"Really?" South brightened up. "Thank you, Northie!"

"Eh . . . whatever." Canada shrugged and took a book down. Georgia grabbed another and they moved to sit at a table. South looked through the selection of books before choosing several and joining the nation and state at the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen hours stuck on a plane did not put Greenland in a good mood when they finally landed in China. The female nation yawned widely as she and her younger brother de-boarded the plane. The Chinese airport was bustling with passengers, jostling the American nations back and forth.

"Please tell me how you manage this, bror," Greenland said in an aggravated tone.

"I usually take my own plane," America laughed. "It's a relic from World War Two . . . Ah, shit," the nation swore at the sight of China standing beside the baggage claim, looking furious with the two nations.

"Who's that?" Greenland asked curiously.

"That . . ." America said weakly. "Is a very angry China who doesn't want me in his country." The Asian nation watched the siblings retrieve their baggage with angry eyes. Setting her suitcase on the ground, Greenland straightened up and practically stormed up to the ancient nation.

"Hello," Greenland said, stopping abruptly and planting her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing in here, _Alfred_?" China asked, ignoring Greenland's greeting. "You didn't ask for my permission, aru."

"Yeah, sorry about that, but it was urgent, _Yao_." America grinned as China huffed at him.

"Whatever, the others are at my house. I am going to drive you there, you will explain why you are here, and then you will go straight back to America, aru." China turned to storm away but he was stopped when a hand seized his sleeve. "Shénme?" He looked over his shoulder.

Greenland kept a tight hold on China's sleeve. "I'm Clarice Nielsen," she introduced herself.

"I am Wang Yao." China pulled his arm free. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Clarice, aru." And with that, he led the siblings to his car then drove them to his house where they were seated in the living room, surrounded by several nations.

"Now talk, why are you here, aru?" China crossed his arms with a scowl.

"Hey, America?" Greenland leaned toward her brother, keeping her eyes on the Asian nation before her.

"Ja?" America leaned his ear in.

"I feel like I'm on one those cop shows and they caught the bad guy," Greenland said loudly enough for everyone to hear. "And now they're demanding to know why we killed someone." She had no idea what she had just started with her eccentric brother.

America's face hardened as he spoke to the surrounding nations. "The bastard murdered my parents," he said. "Do you really think I was going to let them live?" China balked. What was America talking about? Norway pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing what was coming from his son. "And now you're getting in the way of me killing the last man. To hell with you!" The North American nation leapt forward and seized China by the front of his shirt.

"Aiyah! What are you doing, aru?" China struggled in the firm grip. Greenland really wanted to hit her brother at this point.

"This is for my mother." America pulled a fist back. No one made a move to stop the nation as they watched in fascination. Greenland glanced around the room before sighing and hanging her head. China flinched as America's fist flew for his face. At the sight, Greenland yelped and covered her face. America was going to get them thrown out of the country! Australia looked just plain excited by the scene. To everyone else, America's fist connected with China's chin and the Asian nation collapsed to the floor holding his face.

"America!" Greenland leapt to her feet in fear and surprise. What was her brother _thinking_?

"He deserved it," Turkey muttered. "Gettin' between America and the murderer."

America planted his hands on his hips as China glared up at him. "What are you going to do about it, _old man_?" America asked belligerently.

"You will pay for that." China staggered to his feet. "That man you killed was my nephew, aru." Switzerland dropped his face into this hands. He couldn't believe the four thousand year old nation was acting like a seven year old now.

"Come and get me," America said with a grin. China swung a punch at him and the younger nation dodged, slapping him on the back. The Asian nation made a big show of collapsing to the floor in pain.

Netherlands quirked an eyebrow. "You can do better than that," he said.

"I do not see you dying from a broken spine, aru." China glared up at the Dutch nation.

America grinned wickedly. "You all did it," he said. "You all work for the mafia who killed my parent." Australia was starting to look extremely excited about the game, but Greenland decided it was time for her step in.

"America!" Greenland snapped. "How old are you?"

"Um . . . two hundred and thirty six!" America held up seven fingers with a cocky grin. He loved messing with his sister.

Greenland shook her head, staring at her brother. "Can we please talk about why we're here? And you," she said to China. "Just how old are you?"

"Are we talking about Chinese or the rest of the world standards, aru?" China asked with a straight face.

"Oh!" Greenland threw her hands up. "You've got a poltergeist."

China stood, dusting himself off. "Of course I do," he said. "There are many poltergeists here, aru." America's grin slipped from his face and his head cocked. His lips moved wordlessly as his eyes flicked to and fro.

Greenland sighed, exasperated. "Do you know a mansion on a hill?" she asked. "It's surrounded by trees." America's tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth as he focused.

"Yes, I just bought a mansion like that a few months ago, aru," China said.

"Greeny . . ." America tugged on Greenland's sleeve.

"What? I told you not to call me that." Greenland turned to look at her brother. America looked ready to cry.

"But . . . Greeny . . ." America whimpered miserably.

Greenland's scowl slipped away and she dragged America onto the couch with her. "What is it, lille én? _(little one?)_" She brushed America's hair out of his face. China frowned in confusion, he was about to ask what was going on when America spoke.

"I-I see blood, lots of it. And there's water and . . . a hole." America cocked his head. "But I keep seeing a noose hanging form a celling."

Greenland paled at the words and she turned to China. "What do you know about this mansion?"

"Not much." China shrugged. "Hong Kong was reading about a possible string of murderers that could have happened there, aru."

"And you didn't think anything of it?" Greenland scowled. "Easterners."

"America buys plenty of haunted houses, aru," China argued.

"That doesn't mean anything-" Greenland's snappy response was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. Quickly, she answered it. "Hello, South? . . . What's going on? . . . So you did manage to learn something?" The female nation paled as she listened. Slowly, she hung up the phone.

America looked even worse, having heard everything telepathically from his twin sister. "Th-That's even worse than I thought it was. I can't believe my own kids want to murder their grandfathers." Norway glanced at his son incredulously.

Greenland frowned before slapping her brother upside the head. "America!"

"Beklager." America ducked his head.

"Alright, will one of you explain to me why you are here and what is going on, aru?" China demanded.

"Um . . . a storm told sis there was a poltergeist here, somewhere in China. And, well, Canada, Greenland and I like to hunt ghosts as a past time." America smiled weakly.

"Well, it turns out you don't have a poltergeist," Greenland continued.

"What are you talking about, aru?" China threw his hands up in exasperation.

"The mansion that you sent your brother and his friends to . . ."

"It has a vengeful ex-nation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Making his way through the dining room, Luxemburg stopped outside panting.

"Northern Ireland?" Luxemburg called breathlessly. He stepped into a glass room, looking around. Plants grew everywhere in the greenhouse. Large trees formed a canopy for the forest floor plants.

"W-What?" Northern Ireland looked over his shoulder. His silver wings were tucked tightly against his body and he was bent over a rosebush.

"Are you alright?" Luxemburg moved to stand behind the Celtic nation. "You kind of freaked us all out back there, running off and all."

Northern Ireland turned back to the rosebush, cupping a blossom. "I just saw my nephew dead, probably murdered, do you think I'm alright?" he asked softly.

"I guess not." Luxemburg wandered to a tree, looking up into its branches. The willow's leaves hung down like a curtain. "Look, New Zealand is gone and we need to get out of here."

Northern Ireland turned to look at Luxemburg once more and freeze. "GET OUT FROM UNDER THERE!"

"What?" Luxemburg humped as a drop of sap landed on his arm. "What the heck?" He glanced up, shutting his eyes when more sap dribbled into one.

"LUXEMBURG!" Northern Ireland dashed forward and dragged Luxemburg out from under the tree.

"Northern Ireland, what's going on?" Luxemburg blinked slowly, his eyes glazed. Stumbling forward, he accidently ran into the winged nation. The two nation fell to the ground. When trying to sit up, the Dutch nation wiped his arm over Northern Ireland's face.

"Gah! Dammit, Luxemburg!" Northern Ireland shoved Luxemburg off himself. "That was a _Mors radix_."

"What the hell does that mean?" Luxemburg twitched as he stood, swaying in his spot.

"_Mors radix_ is more commonly known as 'Death's Tears'. It's a tree form the forests of Tasmania. Its sap is deadly once it enters the body, it causes death." Northern Ireland glared at Luxemburg. His magic focusing on earth, Northern Ireland loved to study plants.

"Who cares?" Luxemburg twitched again.

"Luxemburg, sit down," Northern Ireland urged. His eyes were filling with painful tears as he watched the Dutch nation twitch once more.

"Don't. Feel. Like. It." Slowly, the Luxemburg fell still, his eyes fixed straight ahead.

"Luxemburg," Northern Ireland whispered with a voice thick with tears. "You've killed yourself." Suddenly, Luxemburg collapsed to the ground screaming. He thrashed madly as the poison of the _Mors radix_ took effect.

Northern Ireland clamped his hands over his ears, squeezing his stinging eyes shut tightly. _'Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, if I should die before I wake, the Lord may have-' _The prayer was interrupted by a chilling voice echoing through the greenhouse as Luxemburg fell still.

"_One by one, let's have some fun."_

XXXXX

Cyprus rushed to Northern Ireland's side, falling to his knees. The winged nation was curled up with his wings covering his face. Placing gentle hands on his shoulders, Cyprus shook Northern Ireland.

"Northern Ireland?" Cyprus asked softly. The last of the nations arrived in the greenhouse. Seychelles clapped over her mouth at the sight of Luxemburg. The nation was deathly pale, his chest unmoving. His body was streaked with golden spider webs.

Liechtenstein appeared in the doorway. She was silent for a split second before she screamed. "Lux!" She rushed to the dead nation, shaking him. "Lux, please!" Not a Bastard paused in the doorway, looking beyond pissed now.

"Northern Ireland, what happened?" Cyprus asked seriously. The Celtic nation whimpered but didn't answer. Cyprus gave him another shake. "Northern Ireland?"

"One . . . by . . . one . . . let's . . . have . . . some . . . fun." Northern Ireland opened his eyes. The once green irises were now a milky white.

Hong Kong stood behind Iceland, his fists clenched in his shirt. "W-What happened to him?" he asked nervously.

"Northern Ireland," Cyprus spoke in a low, commanding voice. "What happened here?"

"One . . . by . . . one . . ." The winged nation clapped his hands over his ears again.

"Northern Ireland!" Iceland marched forward and wrenched the nation's hands away. "What happened here?" he demanded.

"Fun . . ." Northern Ireland shuddered, tears falling from his eyes.

"NORTHERN IRELAND!" Cyprus shook the nation roughly, tired of his nonsense. "Luxemburg is dead! What happened here?"

"I-I can't see," Northern Ireland finally spoke a single comprehensible sentence.

* * *

A/N: _**Yay! Another creepy chapter!**_

_The Mors radix DOES NOT EXIST! We made it up. Most plants are only poisonous when ingested._

**Right, we forgot this in the last chapter. Lejeune is a Marine base.**

_Georgia is a sweet girl anyone could get along with. She calls South "Auntie Mama" since she considers South partially her mother. Since she's the Confederate States of America._


	5. Three

Disclaimer: _**Nous ne possédons pas Hetalia, Hetaoni, ou Safe and Sound**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_Apparently everyone pities Latvia . . . I don't know why. _**Maybe because he's a sweet little thing? **_Maybe . . ._

**_Oh, hi Guest-y!_**

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Three**

The house was silent as the grave. Although, considering the mess the six remaining nations found themselves in, it was a grave. Cyprus, Northern Ireland, Seychelles, Liechtenstein, Iceland, and Hong Kong were in the parlor on the first floor, sleeping. Or at least pretending to, hoping the others wouldn't notice. Luxemburg, New Zealand, and Latvia were dead, their bodies nowhere to be found after the nations left the rooms. Northern Ireland was blind. Thankfully, his shell-shocked attitude had left, leaving the five nations with a foul tempered Celtic nation.

Seychelles sat up quietly, sighing to herself. The sun was just starting to rise in the east and all the clocks were ringing the time. The one clock in the parlor was four hours ahead of the time set on the grandfather clock in the study. Glancing at Liechtenstein, Seychelles stood as quietly as she could and made her way out of the parlor.

"Accorder le repos éternel à eux, ô Seigneur, et que perpétuelle lumière brille sur eux, _(Eternal rest grant unto them, O Lord, and let perpetual light shine upon them,)_" Seychelles whispered under her breath. "Que les âmes des fidèles défunts, par la miséricorde de Dieu, reposent en paix. Amen. _(May the souls of the faithful departed, through the mercy of God, rest in peace. Amen.)_"

Finished with the Catholic prayer, Seychelles silently made her way down the hallway to the entryway. She stopped by what should have been the front door to the mansion. Lowering her head, she shut her eyes tightly.

"Désolé," Seychelles whimpered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Latvia, New Zealand, Luxemburg. I wish we'd never come here. This place is maudit. _(cursed.)_"

The light of the rising sun glimmered off a piece of metal, drawing Seychelles' attention to the necklace around her throat. She removed the sailboat necklace, a gift from Romano. She turned the jewelry in her hand, smiling. She and Romano had been on a gondola ride, sightseeing Italy, when Romano had bought the gift for his girlfriend. The male nation had been as red as a sockeye salmon when Seychelles had locked the necklace around her throat.

A quiet creaking filled the entryway, grabbing Seychelles' attention. The African nation looked around in alarm. She was alone in the entryway but for a flash of red eyes.

"Allô? Is that you, Liechtenstein?" Seychelles called. "I didn't mean to wake you up." She turned, stepping forward. Just as her foot touched the floor, the wood disappeared from under her.

"Oh!" The female nation fell through the hole, her precious necklace dropping from her hand. Her fall was halted unexpectedly as pain erupted around her neck.

"_One by one, let's have some fun,"_ a haunting voice called through the chamber.

Slowly, silence fell over the room as Seychelles' eyes slipped closed.

XXXXX

Iceland was the first nation to pretend to wake up, having not actually slept. Hong Kong and Cyprus followed him suit with Liechtenstein right after them. Unable to see, or just being lazy, Northern Ireland still pretended to sleep by the fireplace. It took Iceland throwing a pillow, a small rock, and a chunk of metal at him to wake the Celtic nation up. Northern Ireland was not pleased to have what he sure was a bruise forming on his forehead.

"Seychelles?" Liechtenstein glanced around the room worriedly as Northern Ireland muttered angrily under breath. The Celtic nation staggered to his feet clumsily, running into Cyprus in the process.

"Easy there," Cyprus said, grabbing Northern Ireland by the shoulders and steadying him. Iceland scanned the room, his ears and tail twitching nervously.

"Did anyone see where Seychelles went?" Iceland asked.

"Is that some kind of sick joke?" Northern Ireland snapped as he glared at the fireplace, believing it to be Iceland. Not a Bastard appeared in the doorway. He looked angrier than anyone had ever seen him.

"I'm over here, Northern Ireland." Iceland waved a hand before dropping it quickly, blushing. Thankfully, the other nations chose to ignore his useless action.

"He's not lying." Cyprus poked his head out the parlor door. "Seychelles is gone."

"I know it might sound crazy," Hong Kong said, crouching before Not a Bastard. "But what if Notty knows where she is?" Northern Ireland looked at the window like it was crazy.

"If Notty knew were Seychelles went, then he would be one bright cat," Cyprus said doubtfully. Not a Bastard seemed to raise an eyebrow at this sentence.

"Hello, it's lovely to meet you," Northern Ireland said to the lavender curtains. "You look positively dazzling this fine evening."

"Northern Ireland," Cyprus barked. "Quit sweet-talking the drapes."

"Quit leaving the blind guy all by his lonesome self." Northern Ireland stuck his tongue out at the umbrella stand. A silver wing collided with the sofa as it fanned and the nation fell over backward. "Ouch! Dammit!"

"Nice." Iceland glanced away from the winged nation and to Liechtenstein.

"Where could she have gone?" The German nation's lip was trembling dangerous and she looked on the verge of screaming. Northern Ireland scrambled to his feet, kicked a wall, and fell over again.

"God dammit!"

"I don't know," Iceland said, sitting on the sofa beside Liechtenstein. He wrapped a soothing arm around the smaller nation. "It's going to be alright."

"I want big brother," Liechtenstein sniffed. "A-And Belgium, and Austria, and Luxemburg," she wailed. Northern Ireland remained lying on the floor, having given up on walking.

"We'll get you home, Liechtenstein," Cyprus said as he dragged Northern Ireland to his feet by the back of his shirt. "Is there another way out?" he asked Hong Kong.

"I think there's one in the basement, I can go check." Hong Kong watched Northern Ireland yank on Cyprus' long chunk of hair when he staggered.

"Ow!" Cyprus shoved the blind nation to the floor. "I'll come with." He turned to Iceland. "You're in charge of Tweedledum and Liechtenstein."

"Ouch!" Northern Ireland lay flat on his face, his voice muffled by the rug. "Don't push the cripple."

"Shut up, old man," Cyprus grumbled as he and Hong Kong left the room.

"I heard that!" Northern Ireland leapt to his feet and punched out blindly, knocking the clock to the floor and shattering it. None of the nations noticed the angry hiss as the clock smoked lightly.

"They're not there anymore," Iceland said dryly.

"What? Dammit!" Northern Ireland kicked out, tripped on the rug, and fell on his butt. "Is it alright if I just sit here for the rest of my life?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greenland stood beside the baggage claim with China. Having proven himself too immature at the moment, America had been left with the rest of the nations, after a good wallop from Greenland of course. The female nation was normally sweet and peaceful. Her little brother, however, always seemed to bring out the worst in her. The nation Greenland and China were waiting for made his way down the bustling airport.

"Lillebror!" Greenland called with a grin.

"Hej, sis." Canada returned the smile then noticed his brother's absence. "What's America this time? A drug lord or a vengeful zombie?" He knew America too well to know that when he wasn't with Greenland at the airport, he was wreaking havoc.

Greenland scowled at the mention. "Vengeful victim with a murdered mother." Canada quirked an eyebrow. That was a new one, America must have been growing bored with his other characters.

"He killed my nephew, aru," China muttered under his breath.

"He got _him_ into it?" Canada asked in surprise.

Greenland glared sharply at China. "How old _are_ you?" she snapped.

"I am four thousand years old," China said then blinked in confusion. "Who is that, aru?" He pointed to a teenager heading their way. She was a slim girl with a sheet of silver hair that matched Iceland's and bright violet eyes with a dash of red in them. She wore jeans, fur-lined boots, and a sweatshirt that said 'UMD Bulldogs' on it. She was tall like Sweden with a sauntering walk that was a blend of Denmark and Prussia.

Canada looked over his shoulder to the girl who waved enthusiastically. "Her?" China nodded. "That's Minnesota, America asked her to come. And she wanted to meet her bedstefar. _(grandfather.)_" Minnesota was the only state of the all fifty to have all five Nordic nations in her blood. She had been named the center of Scandinavian immigration. Therefore, she was eager to meet her five grandfathers. She didn't consider Iceland an uncle but as a grandfather.

Greenland smiled warmly at her niece, being a Nordic herself. "Hej, Minnesota, how is the weather?" she asked.

"It's a bit nippy, don't ya know." Minnesota grinned and hugged her aunt. Drawing back from the hug, she looked to China. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm the Land of the Sky-Blue Waters."

"Um, hello, aru." China shook the offered hand gingerly. "Why are you here?" The state's hand was ice-cold to the touch, nothing like what he'd felt before.

"Dad asked if I could come, he said I can hang out at your house until I'm needed." Minnesota grinned widely. China noted she looked exactly like Denmark when she smiled. "I don't know what you need me for."

"America knows." Canada patted his niece's shoulder. "Or else you wouldn't be here."

"What did you find out?" Greenland asked Canada, changing the subject. Minnesota instantly lost her devilish grin and became serious as she listened closely to the conversation.

"Georgia convinced Texas, Washington, and Maine to call all the nations for information," Canada said. "The Italy brothers and Germany said it couldn't be Rome or Germania. It's not Aztec, Mexico would have known, and it's not mother. We couldn't ask Greece about his mother, he's too busy chasing girls."

"How old is Greece right now, aru?" China asked curiously.

Canada shrugged. "Around sixteen. His hormones have kicked in and he's causing a lot of trouble for Turkey. He keeps hitting on every girl he sees."

"It's kind of unnerving," Minnesota piped up. "I mean, I like roses as much as the next girl, but coming from Greece . . . it's just weird." The state shivered at the memory of Greece swooning over her for an entire week before he moved onto Florida.

"Anyway, it's not Scandinavia or Ancient Egypt. We haven't been able to contact Syria or Kenya. Scotland said his brothers are resting peacefully, he just spoke with them last week. We got a hold of Romania and he agreed to meet us at China's house," Canada finished.

"So we have one more person to meet up with?" Greenland groaned. "Great."

Minnesota glanced up at the television screen. "Um . . . Auntie Greenland," she said meekly.

"Yes, Minnesota?" Greenland looked to her niece.

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but his flight is six hours late." Minnesota pointed to the screens.

The surrounding travelers jumped at Greenland's furious scream. "Kneppe!"

Canada flinched and Minnesota whistled. "I didn't know Auntie Greenland knew how to swear."

"Please don't start, Mayo," Canada pleaded with his niece. Minnesota had the ability to start a fight with only a few words, and she wielded it happily. It was the major reason why the Midwest could never have a normal meeting.

"Mayo?" China asked, confused. "Why did you just call her a food, aru?"

"Oh, it's not the food," Canada explained. "She's nicknamed after the Mayo Clinic in Rochester." Minnesota smiled widely at these words.

"I have forty-three degrees in doctoring from seventeen different colleges, one hundred and twenty-three years of experience, and I can perform any surgery you name," Minnesota said proudly. "I spend a lot of my free time working in the Mayo Clinic . . . and patching up my siblings when they're being idiots."

"That is a lot, aru," China said in surprise. He had no idea the states attended college.

"And that's when I'm not working at the state parks, the universities, or helping out at the various museums," Minnesota added.

Greenland slapped a hand over her niece's mouth, eyebrow twitching. "Wonderful, my Good Samaritan, absolutely wonderful," she said through gritted teeth. "You're a saint we all need to copy."

Minnesota's eyes widened with realization. "I'm sorry," she wailed. "I didn't mean to make you angry or to make you feel lower than me, or anything like that! I'm sorry!" China and Canada could practically see the smoke leaking from Greenland's ears. Apparently, so could Minnesota.

"I'll shut up now," Minnesota squeaked.

China scanned the television screens. "I do know about you, but I am not staying here for six hours, aru."

"I'd like to get some rest, I've got jetlag," Canada said, stretching.

"Great, let's go up to China's house!" Minnesota said happily.

China blinked. "I live south of the airport," he said.

"Don't start, China, you always go up in Minnesota," Canada warned with a shake of his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After some searching, Hong Kong finally remembered how to get to the basement. He and Cyprus made their way down the staircase. At the base of the stairs were two doors and a cement wall, boxing the two nations in a small cube.

"Do you remember which door you're supposed to go through?" Cyprus asked Hong Kong warily.

"I think it's this door." Hong Kong turned to the left door and twisted the ancient doorknob.

"I'll check this one," Cyprus sighed and opened the right door. "It's no use not looking and finding out you're wrong."

"Yeah," Hong Kong agreed, stepping into the dark room. The door swung shut quietly as Hong Kong made his way down another set of stairs. He stopped once he reached the floor. The chamber was dark with no visible door.

"Dammit," Hong Kong muttered. The sensation of dampness on his foot, caught the nation's and he lifted it to look. His shoes had gotten considerably by the water leaking into the room.

"What? The pipes were repaired three weeks ago." Hong Kong backed up the stairs, watching the wet floor. A strange sound filled the room and the water begin to slowly rise. Reaching the top of the stairs, Hong Kong tried to open the door but it was locked.

"What?" Hong Kong yanked at the doorknob but it refused to give. "Cyprus?" Glancing back down, he saw the water was only a foot from him, filling the entire room. "C-Cyprus!" The nation spun around and banged on the door desperately. "CYPRUS! HELP ME!" He felt the water crawl up his calves, to his thighs, and past his hips. "CYPRUS!" Hong Kong screamed as panic flooded his stomach.

"_One by one, let's have some fun."_

XXXXX

Cyprus groaned as he looked around the dark room. There was no sign of a door. It looked like a simple closet.

"I guess I should have believed Hong Kong," Cyprus sighed and turned back, closing the door behind him. He opened the second door slowly.

"Hong Kong?" Cyprus peeked into the room and the color drained from his face. Hong Kong lay unmoving on the landing of a set of stairs. He looked considerably pale and soaking wet.

"Hong Kong?" Cyprus knelt beside the Asian nation and felt for his pulse. "Oh tanrım," he swore softly, stumbling back. "Oh tanrım." Turning, he fled from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Romania yawned as he followed the rest of the passengers off the plane. Blinking blearily, he could barely distinguishing the Chinese signs from the English signs. He did not appreciate a call from some boy saying 'howdy' at two o'clock in the morning. Not to mention he was told to catch a flight to China, threatened if he didn't obey. The caller had said something about brown recluse spiders and sticking them in his bed.

"Naibii _(damn)_ planes," Romania muttered as he moved toward the baggage retrieval.

"Are you Vladimir?" a girl standing beside the carousel asked. She was a teenager who looked strangely like a mix of the Nordics, America, Germany, Prussia, and France.

"Who are you?" Romania asked suspiciously. He'd never seen this girl before, she could be working for that activist group.

"I'm Julie Jones." The girl held a hand out. "I'm Alfred's daughter, I hail from Minnesota."

Romania blinked, ignoring the hand. "You are Minnesota, then?" he asked.

"You idiot!" The state slapped him upside the head. "You can't just come right out and say that. What if a mafia heard and decided to use me to get something from dad?"

Romania rubbed the back of his head. "Copil, _(brat,)_ I'm too tired for this. Where is China's house? I want to sleep."

"Hey, don't think I don't understand you language, dumbass," Minnesota growled. "And it's _Yao's_ house."

Romania glared at the state as he attempted to lift his suitcase up. "I am too tired for this mic fată. _(little girl.)_"

"You're lucky dad told me to leave Babe at home." Minnesota scowled at her grandfather's friend, watching him struggle. "And my 'Minnesota Nice' ran out when Netherlands started lecturing me on how to do a proper neurosurgery."

Romania blinked again as he finally succeeded in dragging his suitcase form the carousel. It fell to the floor with a thump. "How are we getting to Yao's house?" he sighed.

"I'm driving." Minnesota finally took pity on Romania and took his suitcase from him. "Don't worry, I'm a very safe driver. I've driven through a blizzard before."

"A blizzard?" Romania blinked before sleepily following the state. "This girl is crazier than Russia."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A blind Northern Ireland was worse than a shell-shocked Northern Ireland. Iceland rolled his eyes as the winged nation gave yet another complaint. The fox-nation stood quickly.

"That's it," Iceland said. "I'm looking for Hong Kong and Cyprus."

"What? You're going to leave me alone?" Northern Ireland glared at a portrait. No one bothered to point out he wasn't looking at Iceland.

"Liechtenstein is here," Iceland snapped. "If you learned to be quiet then I wouldn't have to leave."

"If I could use my magic then I wouldn't be completely blind," Northern Ireland snapped at the sofa. Iceland sighed when Liechtenstein sniffed again. He patted her hand comfortingly.

"I'll be right back," Iceland said, smiling reassuringly. "I'll bring Cyprus and Hong Kong as well."

"O-Okay." Liechtenstein nodded sadly as Northern Ireland began muttering insults at the drapes again.

"See you later, Northern Ireland," Iceland called as he left the room.

"Don't run into any mirrors, bastard," Northern Ireland called back. "I've heard animals get distracted by their reflections easily." The nation fanned his wings and fell backward, still off balance.

Iceland glared back at the parlor. "Just for that, I'll make sure you trip." He stormed up a set of stairs and looked around the hallway. _'I know Hong Kong said the doorway was downstairs, but they still might have come up here.'_ The fox-nation made his way down the hallway.

"_Icy, t'rn b'ck," _a voice whispered. _"Go ta the oth'rs. It's not s'fe ta w'nder al'ne."_ Something jerked at the Nordic nation's tail.

"What?" Iceland looked back, rubbing the base of his tail. He spotted Not a Bastard following him closely. "This isn't funny, Northern Ireland. If you've been pretending to be blind this whole time, you're going to regret it." When no one responded, Iceland continued on his way, muttering insults about the winged nation.

"_Lillebror, st'p. Ya'll die."_ Iceland collided with a rather solid object that wasn't there.

"Oof." Iceland rubbed his face. "What the hell?"

"_Icy, it's me. It's yer storebror. Please, t'rn b'ck." _Something nudged Iceland in the opposite direction, back to the parlor.

"What the heck is going on?" Iceland walked around the invisible force and made his way down the hallway. He stopped at a doorway and peered in. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he wandered into the center of the room.

"Hong Kong? Cyprus?" Iceland called, spinning around slowly as he searched the room. There were no windows, the only light flooding in from the doorway and the holes in the wall. Not a Bastard hissed loudly, glaring at a spot directly to the left of Iceland. He seemed to be urging someone on.

Suddenly, the door to the room slammed shut and locked, keeping Not a Bastard out.

"_IC'LAND!" _a familiar voice shouted.

"What?" Iceland whirled around in surprise. He made to walk for the door but he collided with something. "Ow!" Rubbing his forehead, Iceland squinted. His own reflection looked back at him. "A mirror?" There was a loud clunk and another mirror fell by Iceland's right side, somehow surviving the fall.

"What?" Iceland jumped and glanced to his side. Turning, he attempted to run but he collided with another mirror. "Oof!" He tried racing around the mirror, but he ran into three more.

"_Icy, don't m've. He's f'llowing ya."_

Every turn Iceland took led him into yet another mirror. There was no end to the maze. That, or he was running in a never-ending circle. Eventually, he ended up in the center of the whole mess. As he paused, he heard a strange screeching noise. Every mirror turned to face the nation. Iceland's ear lay flat against his head, his tail hung limp, and his eyes widened in fear.

Ever so slowly, the outer most ring of mirrors fell forward, colliding with the next ring. It began the domino effect and every row of mirrors fell into the next. There was the sound of shattering and tinkling glass as the death trap neared the fox-nation.

"_One by one, let's have some fun."_

Iceland screeched, ducking and covering himself as the last four mirrors collapsed in on him. Strong, warm arms enveloped Iceland as he lost consciousness. His violet eyes raised to meet sad orange eyes and black messy hair.

"_Icy."_

XXXXX

Cyprus threw the door to the parlor open and rushed in, stopping when he only spotted Liechtenstein and Northern Ireland. He stared at them in horror.

"Where's Iceland?

* * *

A/N: _**Yep, there you go. **__*Gasp* Who is this ghost who tried to rescue Iceland? _**Gee, I don't know. **_Was that sarcasm? _**No! **_. . . I'll take that as a yes._

_Yes, Minnesota is explained more than Georgia. What do you expect? We're from Minnesota, not Georgia. If you're from the states, tell us what you think your state should be like. I'm open to suggestions._

_Alright, Minnesota . . . she is the center of Scandinavian immigration and the only state to have complete Nordic immigration. Everyone else has one to three of the Nordics. She's a blend of the Nordics, France, and Germany. She's usually very sweet and apologizes if she insults someone, but she can be foul-tempered when something makes her mad. She's excellent with medicine and loves nature. Her siblings call her "Mayo" after the Mayo Clinic in Rochester, Minnesota._

**Brown Recluse spiders are native to Texas. They're nasty little buggers.**

_In Minnesota, you always go up to the cabin, even if it's south._

'**Don't ya know' is a stereotype of Minnesotans, we don't actually say it. Same with 'ya, no,' and 'ya, sure ya betcha.'**

_The Mayo Clinic is one of the best in the country. Some of the best doctors in the world stop by there._

_**Coming up in the next chapter . . . more creepy ghost time!**_


	6. Empty

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia or Hetaoni.**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone! For anyone who didn't know, our story was deleted. So we reposted it under "M" rating this time. Hopefully that was the only issue.**_

_**Spring break turned out to be a bad time to try and post. Being around the family didn't give us any time to play. Sorry about that!**_

_Sorry, it's late and I'm tired._

_**Happy Easter!**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Empty**

Cyprus stood in the doorway of the parlor, staring at Liechtenstein and Northern Ireland in horror.

"Where's Iceland?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"H-He went looking for you," Liechtenstein sniffed as Northern Ireland turned his head back and forth like a bird. "Where's Hong Kong?" she asked. Not a Bastard stalked into the room, passing Cyprus with a flick of his tail.

Cyprus hung his head, inhaling deeply. He closed his eyes tightly as he spoke. "Hong Kong is dead."

"Was?" Liechtenstein bolted to her feet. Northern Ireland stopped his strange head dance to 'stare' at Not a Bastard with a wide eyes.

"Oh God, he talks!" The winged nation fell back in his rush to escape the cat who stuck his tongue out at him.

"Ne?" Cyprus glared at Northern Ireland through his tears. "I'm being serious, you ass. Six nations are dead and you're cracking joke."

"I'm not joking! I just heard a voice in my head," Northern Ireland wailed and Liechtenstein crouched down to stroke his wing soothingly.

Cyprus took a steadying breath, trying to calm down. "I didn't mean to snap, Northern Ireland," he said. "I'm just stressed is all. I'm the oldest nation here now. I'm responsible for you two."

"I-It's okay," Northern Ireland sniffed and crossed his legs. "But that damn's cat starting to freak me out."

"What is he saying?" Liechtenstein asked nervously.

"H-He says we need to . . . break the clocks to escape." Northern Ireland cocked his head, squinting as he tried to understand the cat.

"The clocks?" Cyprus glanced around the parlor. "I don't see a clock anywhere."

"Oh, um, I kind of broke that clock. "Northern Ireland flushed. Not a Bastard's eyes flashed and the nation jumped in surprise.

"I something wrong?" Cyprus knelt beside Northern Ireland and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"He spoke again. He says there's a grandfather clock in the upstairs study. We need to break that one after we break the rest of the clocks." Not a Bastard's tail twitched and he seemed to smirk as Northern Ireland spoke.

"Okay." Cyprus closed his eyes and nodded. "The fastest way to get to the study is through the upstairs drawing room."

"So if we break the clocks then we're free?" Liechtenstein asked sadly. They could leave the mansion but not their friends. How could she live with that on her conscience?

"Evet." Cyprus squeezed the female nation's shoulder reassuringly.

"Then let's go." Northern Ireland scrambled to his feet and nearly fell over in the process.

Cyprus caught the winged nation and steadied him. "Come on," he said. "I'll lead you." Taking Northern Ireland's hand, Cyprus dragged him from the room. Liechtenstein followed the pair as the blind nation stepped carefully down the hall. Not a Bastard led the group up the stairs and to Luxemburg's bedroom.

"I said drawing room, Notty." Cyprus told the cat, confused.

Understanding what the cat wanted, Liechtenstein marched up to the mantle and snatched the clock. "This is for Lux." She threw the clock against the floor where it shattered and hissed. Not a Bastard seemed to grin as he mewled happily.

Cyprus nodded slowly. "Okay, let's go to the study now," he said. "Before any more of us get into trouble."

"Ja." Liechtenstein nodded firmly. The thought of escaping the mansion had helped her to stop crying. Not a Bastard led them out of the room and into Hong Kong's and Iceland's. He looked pointedly at the ticking clock. Cyprus approached the clock and took it down, looking at it silently. Suddenly, he raised it above his head and slammed it into the floor in one swift motion. The clock smoked and Not a Bastard nodded, turning to leave. Cyprus could see the cat was set on leading them through the entire house to break the clocks.

"We're going to the study," Cyprus growled and, grabbing Northern Ireland's hand, he headed for the drawing room. Not a Bastard hissed, shaking his head angrily. Liechtenstein followed the older nation as Northern Ireland stumbled along.

"He's saying we have to . . . um. Will you speak clearly?" Northern Ireland glared in the general direction of Not a Bastard who hissed at him.

"Ignore the damn cat," Cyprus said. "He'll just take us through the whole house." He stopped at the drawing room. The floorboards were worn and the furniture had been moved from the center of the room. The only object in the very center was a heavy looking table.

"What is it?" Northern Ireland turned his head like a bird again, trying to find out why Cyprus had stopped. Liechtenstein peeked over his shoulder curiously.

"It's nothing." Cyprus stepped into the room and the floorboards creaked in protest. Liechtenstein followed him quickly with Northern Ireland stepping carefully across the floor.

Halfway across the room the floor gave way. Liechtenstein jumped out of the way just in time that she didn't plummet to her death. Cyprus and Northern Ireland weren't so lucky. The older of the two nations hung from the edge of the hole as he tried to hold onto Northern Ireland.

"Gah!" Northern Ireland scrabbled wildly, his wings flapping as he tried to fly his way to safety. "What's happening? Where's the floor?"

"Dammit, hold on!" Cyprus struggled to keep a grip on the writhing Northern Ireland. "Stop struggling, I can't hold on to you with you doing that."

Northern Ireland pulled his wigs taut against his back and whimpered. "P-Please . . . don't let me fall. Don't let me die," he begged.

"I won't." Cyprus jerked, trying to haul himself over the edge. The added weight of Northern Ireland wasn't helping in the least bit. Liechtenstein leapt forward and seized Cyprus' arm, tugging. Suddenly, the rug was yanked out from under her. The jerk caused both Liechtenstein's and Cyprus' grips to slacken.

Cyprus' eyes widened. "No!" Northern Ireland scrabbled wildly before he fell into the darkness with a screech. Cyprus could do nothing but watch the nation fall.

"Northern Ireland!" Liechtenstein managed to help Cyprus from the hole. The older nation knelt on the floor, staring in horror. A terrible creaking filled the air coming from the floorboards beneath the table.

XXXXX

Northern Ireland whimpered in his curled up fetal position. His wing was crippled and both his legs had shattered from the fall. Every movement he made jostled his injured limbs.

"I want Ireland," Northern Ireland cried softly. A low creaking filled the air above him and the winged nation froze. "H-Hello?" he called, hiccupping.

There was a loud snapping sound and he heard Cyprus scream. "Northern Ireland!" Northern Ireland screamed and covered his head.

"_One by one, let's have some fun."_

The heavy table of the drawing room fell through the air and crashed on Northern Ireland. Just as the winged nation felt his consciousness slipping, he felt something slither around his ankles and tighten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Romania sat at the kitchen table, glancing around himself. China, Norway, Netherlands, Switzerland, Ireland, Australia, Estonia, France, Turkey, America, Canada, and Greenland were crammed into the kitchen. Minnesota had been told to watch some television while the nations talked.

"Really, do we need everyone in here?" Romania looked to America. "I thought you just needed my help with something."

America opened his mouth to speak but Canada beat him to it. "There's a vengeful ex-nation residing in a house here in China. All of their," Canada said, motioning to the gathered nations. "Siblings are in that house."

"And every premonition I have about that house include a lot of blood and what looks like death traps," America added quickly.

Romania steepled his fingers, his eyes closed as he listened. "And why are you asking me about this nation?" he asked.

"We want to know if you know who the nation is." America scratched the back of his head. "Some of the kids called around, everyone else says it's not their relative . . ." He trailed off and Canada picked up once more,

"Do you have any . . . deceased relatives?"

"I have three dead relatives." Romania opened his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Moldavia, Dobruja, and Wallachia. I hardly see what they have to do with this."

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too," Ireland said, fanning his gold wings.

"Something is happing at this house," Canada sighed. "We don't know what exactly, but there's a lot of blood."

"A lot of blood?" Romania quirked an eyebrow. "It sounds like America's been watching too many horror moves. America bristled and snapped in Lakota.

"Dad," Minnesota called from the living room. "Watch your tongue."

"Why did you ask me to come?" Romania asked, glaring at America. "Does it have to do with my horrible past of _vampires_?" he spoke the last word mockingly.

"No!" America stopped and took a steadying breath. "My brother, sister, and I like to hunt ghosts. It's a bit of a pastime. South joins occasionally, but that's just when she and I hunt in our country. She doesn't like hunting abroad."

"A storm told sis that bad things were happening in China," Canada continued. "We, the New World Magicians, spoke with each other and concluded there was a violent poltergeist in China. South and I went to Georgia, who's an expert on ghosts, and we researched until we discovered that it wasn't a poltergeist but a vengeful ex-nation."

"I still do not get it, aru," China muttered.

"WHEN HAVE BLOOD AND NOOSES EVER BEEN A GOOD THING?" America roared and a few nations jumped in surprise. Romania heard Minnesota make an annoyed sound.

"Look, I'll come with you," Romania sighed. "But I can't promise anything." America grumbled in Lakota and Canada shot him a furious look. Minnesota finally stalked into the kitchen and dragged her father out.

"If that's all we can ask for," Canada said.

"Are we going then?" Switzerland snapped. "Liechtenstein has been alone in that house with the boys for long enough."

Romania grinned. "Fine." He stood, grumbling in Romanian. "Why did the nation have to be a whole damn six hours ahead of me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cyprus stared at the seemingly bottomless pit in horror. He had just watched the desk fall through the floor and no doubt kill Northern Ireland, who had begged Cyprus not to let him die. A few scraps of wood broke off the floor and fell into the darkness. Cyprus fell to his knees, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

"Northern. Ireland."

Liechtenstein trembled, her eyes wide. "H-He's dead?" Tears spilled from her eyes. "I can't believe it. I want to go home," she wailed. "I want to go back in time and pretend this never happened." Not a Bastard stared at the hole in the floor disdainfully.

The house was filled with the chiming of the many clocks once more. The grandfather clock in the study was the loudest, seeming to mock the last two nations. Not a Bastard hissed as the loud chiming filled the entire house and shook the walls. Cyprus jerked his head up and stared at the empty doorway. Liechtenstein continued sob as the male nation stood, still staring at the doorway.

"Liechtenstein." Cyprus didn't look away from the doorway.

"W-Was?" Liechtenstein sniffed.

"I thought I heard something." Cyprus moved forward, taking Liechtenstein's hand and dragging her with. He paused in the doorway and looked down the hallway.

"What was it?" Liechtenstein hiccupped as she tried to stop crying.

"I'm not sure." Cyprus headed down the hallway, still dragging Liechtenstein behind himself. He stopped at the last bedroom and looked around the hallway. "I think there's some here."

"Who?" Liechtenstein stopped sniveling immediately, terrified.

"I heard footsteps," Cyprus ignored the question as he moved into the bedroom.

"Was?" Liechtenstein stopped in her tracks. "I didn't hear anything."

"I swear I heard footsteps." Cyprus began to search around the room, finally releasing the other nation. A strange 'cuckoo' sound filled the air and Liechtenstein glanced up curiously. If she wasn't mistaken, that was a cuckoo clock. Glancing back at Cyprus, the female nation ascended a flight of small stairs to an attic that had clearly been changed into a nursery.

"Liechtenstein?" Cyprus turned around and spotted the empty doorway. "Liechtenstein!" He raced to look around the hallway.

The nursery was dusty and filled with an array of child things. A rocking horse creaked lightly in the corner. A small table was set up in the middle of the room, dolls situated in the chairs. On a shelf filled with children's books was a small portable cuckoo clock. The yellow bird popped out cheerfully to make the ridiculous call.

Liechtenstein blinked in surprise before approaching the cuckoo clock. Gingerly taking it down, she lifted it above her head and threw it as hard as he could against the floor. The clock broke on impact and smoked hissed from its gears. Satisfied, Liechtenstein turned around and left the attic, descending the stairs. The wood creaked dangerously as she moved down. Cyprus looked relived to see her.

"Where did you go, Liechtenstein?" he asked.

"Up to the attic, there was a cuckoo clock up there." Liechtenstein froze as a single step creaked ominously.

"_One by one, let's have some fun."_

The step snapped in half, sending Liechtenstein tumbling to the ground in a shower of wood and dust.

XXXXX

Cyprus stared in horror as Liechtenstein disappeared in the mess of the crumbling stairs. He took a step back, breathing heavily. Nine had entered the mansion and in only a couple of days, he was the last nation left.

"Tanrım." Cyprus stared wide-eyed at the stairs. "Tanrım!"

The walls began to shake, as if a wind was blowing madly through the halls. Terrified, Cyprus turned and fled. The structure around him began to move as through struck by an earthquake. The nation stumbled down the stairs and collided with a wall. Shoving off, staring at what should have been the door.

The invisible wind moved down the stairs and began to shake the entry hall. In a panic, Cyprus raced down the hallway. He collided with another wall and slid down into the corner. Covering his ears, he stared in horror at the hall before him.

"_One by one, let's have some fun."_

Cyprus' scream echoed throughout the entire mansion as everything settled back into place peacefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leaves crunched as feet stopped walking. Thirteen figures stared at the mansion before them.

"So . . ." Turkey broke the silence. "This is it."

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think? **__There's not much I can add here right now. I'm tired and cold._


	7. The Poltergeist

Disclaimer: **We didn't own it during RVA, **_or 2P, _**or MST, **_we don't own it now, __**and we won't own Hetalia in our next stories. Yes, there's more. (Pst, we don't own Marvel either.)**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone. Sorry for the bad story. **__I shouldn't watch Celebrity Ghost Stories. _**And we were both fighting for control of plotting the story. **_I shall never attempt it again. I swear on my soul . . . to take! _**POLLUX!**

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**The Poltergeist**

America, Canada, Greenland, China, Turkey, Australia, France, Norway, Estonia, Switzerland, Romania, Netherlands, and Ireland stood on the beaten path before the mansion. Turkey crossed his arms and exhaled heavily as he looked over the house. The building was falling apart. Dying vines climbed up the front of the house to the windows. Windowpanes were cracked and the front door drifted open and slammed shut, as though it couldn't stay closed.

"It's certainly gone ta crap since ya bought it, China," Turkey snickered.

China was at a loss for words, staring at the house in shock. "I-I . . . what happened?" he finally asked.

Estonia jumped in surprise as America suddenly staggered off the path and vomited into one of the dying flower beds. The young nation clutched his stomach, heaving for several minutes before Greenland approached him.

"Are you alright, America?" his older sister asked worriedly, rubbing America's back.

"N-Nej." America straightened up and wiped his mouth. "I feel like I'm back on the battlefield with Rebel."

"What do you mean?" Greenland asked.

"The house is full of death." America looked ready to vomit once more. "I can feel it. This is definitely it, sis."

Canada glanced between his brother and the mansion. "The earth definitely feels different around here," he commented.

"I don't care what you feel," Switzerland snapped. "I just want to find my little sister." The German nation stormed down the beaten path to the house. Netherlands grunted incomprehensibly and followed his cousin. The rest of the nations followed suit. Australia was the first to reach the door, having longer legs than Switzerland. He caught the swinging door as it opened.

Taking the door from Australia, Canada ripped the door off its hinges. "I have a feeling this is just going to get in the way," he said. America nodded in agreement and entered the house, swallowing thickly.

Turkey looked to the door on the ground before following the other nations into the house. "I didn't know ya had it in ya, Canada."

"Well . . . I suppose I should get started," America said. And with that he trotted down the hall.

"Where is he going?" France asked Greenland and Canada.

"When the three of us visit a haunted house," Canada explained. "America walks through the entire house to try and get a reaction from the ghost. He usually takes the brunt of the attack while Greenland and I fight the ghost."

"That certainly seems like a dumb idea," Romania commented. He peeked into the nearby umbrella stands and froze. No, it wasn't possible. It couldn't be.

"Is everything alright, Romania?" Greenland asked, looking at the Romanian curiously.

"It's nothing." Romania straightened up quickly and looked away from the umbrella stand, his face sheet white.

"Uh-huh." Ireland fanned his wings lightly, eyeing his brother's friend cautiously.

A faint mewling noise filled the hall, making several of the nations jump. Turkey glanced around the room before eventually locating the mewling sound in the nearby coat closet. He opened the door and stared at the sight before him.

"Not a Bastard, what are the hell are ya doin' in there?" Turkey asked. The ginger cat stared up from his position on the floor. His back legs had been cut deeply and he looked as though someone had beaten him. Not a Bastard mewled pitifully up at Turkey.

"What happened to you?" Australia asked. He squatted down and gently lifted Not a Bastard into his arms. He examined the feline's injuries with an expert eye. "This looks bad."

Turkey crossed his arms and snorted. "Who cares? It's Notty's own fault he's hurt." Australia scowled at Turkey before examining Not a Bastard again. The cat yowled as his leg was jostled. He sent a glare Romania's way.

"It looks pretty bad," Australia said once more, finished with his inspection. Straightening up, he cradled the cat gingerly in his arms. Netherlands stepped forward, stopping when his foot caught on something.

"Wat is dit? _(What is this?)_" Netherlands picked up the trinket, a small sailboat hanging form a chain.

France turned at the sound of the question then gasped. "That is mon petite Seychelles' necklace," he said. "She never takes it off."

"What is her necklace doing here?" Norway looked from the necklace to France curiously.

"Seychelles came here with ses amis. _(her friends.)_" France took the necklace, turning it over in his hands.

Ireland fanned his wings again. "Where are the kiddies?" he asked. "Shouldn't they have been here already?"

A loud thud from the family room in the back of the house made heads turn. No one moved for several moments. Canada finally spoke when he heard no more noise.

"That's our cue," Canada said to Greenland before racing down the hall. "Bror?" Greenland followed her brother quickly.

The rest of the nations opted to remain in the entry hall of the mansion. China looked around the hall, confused. The house had looked fairly new when he'd first bought it. How could it have fallen apart in only a week? Ireland's eyes flitted around nervously. His younger twin brother should have come running to greet him by now. Estonia was ready to search the house for Latvia.

"Turkey, Australia," Canada called from the family room. "Could you come help us?"

Turkey and Australia shared a confused look before the Oceanic nation dumped Not a Bastard in Switzerland's arms then headed down the hall. The two nations paused in the family room's doorway, staring in shock. America was trapped under a large bookcase. Several shattered vases lay around the nation and a particularly spikey cannonball lay dangerously close to his head.

"Would you mind helping us get this bookcase off bror?" Canada asked from his position at a corner of the bookcase.

America groaned. "I found the freaking ghost."

Turkey gaped as Australia strode forward and grasped the side of the bookcase. With Greenland's and Canada's help, he hoisted the furniture up. Turkey seized America's arms and dragged him out from under the furniture before it crashed to the ground. Romania poked his head into the room at the sound.

"What happened here?" The Balkan nation looked around the room with wide eyes.

"I came walking through here and the poltergeist knocked the bookshelf on me," America explained with a wince. "And . . . I got it!" The young nation suddenly brightened up.

"Got what? A concussion?" Norway wandered into the room, glancing around dully. He carried a heavy staff with an ornate stone as a head.

"Nej, far." America got to his feet, wincing more. "Every ghost and poltergeist inhabits an inanimate object, occasionally a human. When that object is broken then so is their bond to this earth," he explained. "When that bookcase fell on me, a clock shattered to the ground. Gray smoke came out of it and it hissed. Kind of like when we destroyed half of Stonehenge to expel that one ghost."

"Hold it! That was you?" Ireland scowled and his wings spread in annoyance.

"Rend!" Canada hissed. "We weren't supposed to tell them that."

"Um . . . oops?" America smiled weakly.

"So what if the clock broke?" China asked as he and the other nations wandered into the family room.

"It means we know a way to expel this ghost," America said. "If the ghost didn't leave this clock, then that means they've inhabited more than one object. There might even be a larger replica of the object and the poltergeist has extended its reach to the smaller objects. It ensures the spirit's survival."

"Has anyone noticed anything yet?" Norway asked. His hand was raised above his head and he was examining it in the sunlight. America, Canada, Greenland, and Ireland all cocked their heads in wonder before Ireland paled.

"My magic is . . . gone?" Ireland examined his own hands in fear. "What could have stopped it?"

Romania blinked before looking at his own hands. "That's impossible."

"Nothing impossible," America said. "Believe me. 'Captain America' was based off my son New York during World War Two. And I thought it creating an actual superhero would be impossible."

Romania was off in his own world as he muttered. "It can't be."

"Isn't New York blind?" Canada asked with another cock of his head. He hadn't actually had the pleasure of meeting the state. New York was rumored to remain his house, avoiding anyone else.

"He's blind?" Estonia asked. "How is that possible?"

"It was from the attack on the World Trade Center," America said, and left it at that.

Switzerland shouted in pain as Not a Bastard scratched his arm. "Damn cat!" He dropped the creature to the ground.

"Switzerland!" Australia swooped down to scoop Not a Bastard into his arms. Glaring at the German nation, he cradled the wounded cat. "Crikey, mate, don't you and Belgium have a cat at home?"

"Bel cares for the cat. Bloem is a sweet pet." Switzerland crossed his arms and glared at Not a Bastard who hissed back at him.

"Can we forget the cat for a moment?" Ireland snapped. "Where are our siblings?" Everyone quieted down and looked between each other.

"Ireland's right." Turkey turned and left the room. "I don't know about ya, but I'm goin' ta find Cyprus."

The room was silent before Norway spoke up. "He's an idiot."

"Turkey, wait!" Canada followed the Mediterranean nation. "We can't wander alone. The poltergeist will attack us."

"Well, all yer doin' is talkin'." Turkey took a right and stepped into the kitchen. "Let's just tear this place apart and find our siblings."

"It's not that simple," Canada sighed. "We have to find the poltergeist's residence and destroy it first. America said the small clocks are its precautions, so we must be looking for a larger clock."

"So yer tellin' me that we need ta look fer clocks all day?" Turkey growled and crossed his arms.

"Yes." Canada nodded regretfully. "Like that." He pointed to the clock above the stove. "There's a clock right there." Suddenly, the whole house was filled with the chiming of several loud clocks.

Turkey looked to the chiming clock. "Fine, I'll destroy the damn clock."

Canada moved further into the kitchen to lean against the island. His eyes traveled across the room, eventually falling on a puddle of dried blood on the floor. His face paled in realization. His eyes flicked to the multiple holes in the walls and the knives dangling on the far wall.

Turkey glanced over his shoulder at the North American nation. Suddenly, he leapt at Canada, shoving him to the floor. Canada shouted in surprise when he hit the floor. Turkey overbalance and felt sideways, bracing himself against the wall with a hand. A howl of pain ripped from his throat.

"Turkey!" Canada sat up, his eyes wide. A large butcher knife had embedded itself in Turkey's hand, pinning it to eh wall. Turkey gritted his teeth as his hand twitched involuntarily. "Rend!" Canada scrambled to his feet, ducking as another knife flew at him. "Rend! Rend! Rend!" Turkey fell to his knees. Grabbing a frying pan, he held it before his face as another knife flew at him.

"We've got trouble, ya jackasses!" Turkey shouted. Canada howled as a knife lodged itself in his thigh.

"Bror!" America raced into the doorway and gaped at the sight before him. "Hang on, guys!" Leaping forward, he ripped the island out of the floor and shoved it aside to protect Turkey and Canada. He searched around until he found the clock. Seizing it, he threw it against the floor where it shattered and smoked. Everything flying through the air halted and fell to the ground. Turkey panted, his eyes wild in pain. America moved forward and gently pulled the knife from Turkey's hand. He examined the wound.

"Mayo can look at that when we get back to the house," America said. Removing his shirt, he tore it into strips and bound Turkey's hand. He pulled the knife from his brother's thigh and bound that too.

"That's great," Turkey growled. "Where's everyone else?"

"They've gone to break all the other clocks. Norway, Switzerland, Estonia, Ireland, and France are on the second floor," America said. "China, Greenland, France, Netherlands, and Romania remained here on the first. They should be done soon."

Turkey stood on shaky feet. "Damn my old age."

"That's why I can frolic in the fields of youth and juvenility." America grinned and spun around to leave the room.

"ROT IN HELL!" Turkey lunged at America but collapsed to the ground I a heap. "I'm not fuckin'," he panted. "That old."

America turned around to blink down at Turkey, surprised to find him on the floor. "I don't know . . ." he trailed off.

Turkey glared up from the ground. "When I get my strength back I'm goin' ta kill ya," he growled.

"I'd like to see you try." America grinned then left the room. Canada clutched his leg, panting in pain.

"Let's do it," Canada said through gritted teeth. "Let's kill him before he can spread his idiocy to his children."

Turkey scowled and stood, stumbling to Canada's side. "Yer bastard of a brother can't do anythin' ta help people, can he?"

Canada shrugged. "He can be when he wants to. He tries to help anyone who's hurt in a national disaster, even if they don't ask for his help. He's just nice like that."

"So he helps people when they're hurt." Turkey frowned. "But he doesn't help his fellow nations?" He dragged a flinching Canada to his feet.

"He's like that," Canada sighed as he steadied himself. "Never try asking him for help when six states are vying for his attention."

"I sweat," Turkey growled. "I'll show him just how young I can be."

"IF EVERYONE'S DONE, CAN WE ALL MEET IN THE FRONT HALL?" America called throughout the house. The nations gathered in the front hall. Turkey grumbled cuss words at America, glaring at the nation.

"We destroyed all the clocks on the second floor," Norway said smoothly.

"And we destroyed the ones on the first floor, aru," China added.

"Good." America nodded. "Did anyone find a large clock? Like a grandfather clock."

Australia froze. "A grandfather clock?" he repeated.

"Ja, did you find one?" America asked.

"It's on the second floor," Australia whispered.

"What is wrong?" France asked nervously.

"We should have destroyed it when we had the chance," Australia groaned.

"Why didn't you?" Estonia crossed his arms. He just wanted to find Latvia and get out of the house.

"Because I didn't think of it?" Australia scowled and crossed his arms as well. "I can think of everything, you know."

"Hey, we need to focus. I've some bad news for all of you," America said solemnly.

"What?" Australia stopped his glaring contested with Estonia and turned to the younger nation.

"I searched around this floor a bit and found blood stains and other clues hinting that your siblings are . . . dead."

"You mean they're actually dead, aru?" China asked softly. The gathered nations were silent before Netherlands spoke.

"That's it." The Dutch nation headed for the stairs.

"I'm sorry," America whispered. He followed Netherlands up the stairs. "Australia, where was the grandfather clock?" Australia opened his mouth to answer and suddenly someone shoved through the group. They tore down the hallway, heading for a dead end. He glanced back briefly with blood-red eyes. His long blond hair had been tied back with a black ribbon. Romania gaped at the stranger before shrieking.

"Wallachia!"

"Hvad?" America stared after Wallachia.

"Spune la revedere! _(Say goodbye!)_" Wallachia cackled.

"They're not dead," Romania breathed. "They're not dead!" He tore down the hallway after Wallachia. The nations heard a loud thump and Romanian curses. America, Canada, and Greenland shared a glance before disappearing to the second floor. The nine other nations chased after Romania.

"Romania, what happened?" Ireland called. The group rushed around a corner to find Romania and Wallachia wrestling. The ex-nation held a dagger in his hand. The blade was shaped like a lightning bolt. It looked lethal, like it would hurt to be cut by it.

"I've got him," Romania bellowed. "He opened the door." Turkey glance down the hall to see an open door, a tapestry having been torn aside. China was the first to move past the fighting nations, descending the stairs. The hall was silent but for scuffles until they heard a shout.

"Aiyah! Hong Kong, aru!" Netherlands, Ireland, Switzerland, Australia, Norway, Estonia, Turkey, and France hurried down the stairs, freezing at the sight before them.

Nine young nations hung from the ceiling, suspended by ropes bound around their ankles. Their arms, and wings in Northern Ireland's position, dangle down. Blood had gathered in puddle under a few of the nations and blood was still running down Iceland's arms.

"Liechtenstein!" Switzerland rushed to his sister's side. Liechtenstein was covered in bruises and blood ran from several small cuts and one large gash.

Netherlands strode to his younger brother's side. He stared up at Luxemburg in disbelief. His brother looked unusually calm in 'death'. His skin was covered in a hardened gold sap that looked like spider webs in the dim light. Australia marched forward and cut New Zealand's rope, catching smaller nation has he fell. He handed China the knife as he attempted to assess the damage to his brother. China cut Hong Kong free, lowering the nation to the ground and handing the knife off to France. The blade made its way around the room and all the young nations were lowered to the ground by their older siblings.

"He's not breathing," China said, a hand near Hong Kong's nostrils. "Nations don't stop breathing when they fall into trances, aru." Tears welled in his eyes. When a nation, but the land, was injured they would fall into a trance meant to protect them until they could be rescued by another nation. A nation rarely died when they're land was still intact.

Australia stood, holding New Zealand close to his chest. "How's Romania handling it?" he asked. Norway looked up from Iceland, glancing to the doorway.

"Rahatul! Obțineți vă fundurile aici sus! _(Get up here!)_" Romania shouted. The nations made their way up the stairs, careful of their unconscious siblings. Seychelles groaned weakly, a large bruise encircled her throat and she couldn't support her head. The female nation opened her eyes slowly.

"Grand frère France?" Seychelles croaked, wincing when she spoke.

"Oui, ma petite soeur." France kissed Seychelles lightly on the forehead. "You are safe." Suddenly, Northern Ireland's milky eyes flew open and he screamed bloody murder.

"Shh." Ireland lowered his writhing and screaming brother to the floor. "It's alright." Northern Ireland didn't respond as he continued to scream and squirm. One by one, the unconscious nations awoke to the sound of Northern Ireland's blind screams. All but Hong Kong.

"E-Estonia?" Latvia's eyes filled with tears and Estonia smiled comfortingly. Liechtenstein sobbed into her older brother's shoulder. Iceland shivered in Norway's grip. The Scandinavian nation hummed lightly, tickling his little brother's fox ear.

"It's alright, lillebror," Norway said softly. "I'm here." Iceland muttered something unintelligible and hid his faces Norway's chest. He felt a soft hand stroking his tail soothingly.

Australia handed his little brother to Netherlands who shifted his grip to hold both nations. "Is he still not breathing?" he asked seriously. China shook his head, tears in his eyes. Australia leaned forward and felt Hong Kong's pulse, frowning at the heartbeat. "His heart is freaking out, but he's still not away." He glanced up to China. "Do you know CPR?" he asked. China flushed scarlet and shook his head. "Right." Australia leaned forward and places his lips against Hong Kong's, breathing out deeply after tilting the head back and plugging the smaller nation's nose.

"Australia!" China shoved the Oceanic nation away. "What are you doing, aru?"

"CPR." Australia leaned down again and repeated the process. "I'm surprised you don't know it." He forced air into Hong Kong's lungs once more.

China bristled and was quiet for a few minutes. "I am surprised that you are being stupid for an island nation who likes to surf, aru," he finally said, after observing Australia.

"I'm being stupid?" Australia quirked an eyebrow before breathing Hong Kong then gently pushing on his chest.

"His chest is barely rising when you breathe air into him," China said. "That suggest something is already in his lungs." Shoving Australia aside, China rolled Hong Kong onto his stomach. "Make sure he does not drown, aru." The Asian nation slowly but steadily pressed down on Hong Kong's chest, above his lungs.

Australia supported Hong Kong's head, turning his face to the floor. "Do you really want to get into an argument about proper CPR, mate," he asked. China scowled but didn't answer. Water leaked from Hong Kong's nose and mouth and suddenly the nation gasped, coughing violently.

Australia quickly helped Hong Kong to sit up. "Easy there, Hong Kong."

"T-Teacher?" Hong Kong looked to China with wide eyes as he continued to cough. China nodded, tears of relief in his eyes. "Teacher!" Hong Kong threw himself into China's arm. The older nation just barely caught his younger brother when Hong Kong started sobbing.

Australia looked up from the scene. "Well, it looks like that's finished."

"Not yet," Romania growled. His eyes held a furious glow, something that hinted to a bad past. "Am de gând să-l omor! _(I'm going to kill him!)_" he roared as he charged down the hallway. The nations heard his footsteps thunder up the stairs. Greenland and her brothers appeared just in time to watch the nation disappear.

"Romania!" America tore after the Balkan nation.

XXXXX

Romania stared at the smashed grandfather clock. It smoked heavily, carrying the smell of a thousand corpses with it. Drawing his sword, he tried not to gag.

"I know you're here," Romania hissed. There was a small thump as a taller, more muscular male nation leaned against the doorway.

"And what are you going to do, little Romania?" Wallachia asked, grinning. His canines were sharper and longer than normal, stained in a dark brown that caused Romania to shudder.

"So this is it? I thought I killed you a few centuries ago." Romania fell into a defensive position, holding his sword before him.

"You killed me," Wallachia admitted. "But I was strong enough to stay here." He shoved off the doorway. "And now, I'm here, in solid form." The ex-nation smiled maliciously. "Are you not happy, little brother?"

"Why should I be?" Romania hissed. "After Vladimir, you went mad. You killed everyone you met, even your own brothers."

"Oh." Wallachia tsked at Romania. "Don't talk like that. I loved you, didn't I?"

"If loved means you picked up a sword and dueled me to the death, "Romania snapped. "Then I guess you did love me."

"Hm." Wallachia drew his own sword. It was curved, ending in a notched blade. Even the inside of the blade of the blade had been sharped to the point of lethal injury. "I guess we'll just have to see who wins this round." And with that, Wallachia leapt forward, bringing his wicked blade down on Romania.

XXXXX

America raced into the doorway of the study. "Romania?" he asked, then froze at the sight before him. Romania was dueling the strange male whom he'd called Wallachia. The brothers were evenly matched, though Wallachia was larger. He was also proving to be stronger, forcing Romania to back into a corner. A gash bled heavily on Romania's right shoulder.

"Romania!" America leapt forward and threw his arms around Wallachia's throat, dragging him back. Wallachia gagged against the restraining arm. Reaching back, he flipped America over his shoulder. He swung his sword at the young nation's face but Romania grabbed it at the last moment, hissing when the blade pierced his skin. America stared at the sword tip a centimeter away from his nose before looking back to Wallachia.

Wallachia grinned maliciously. Kicking America out of the way, he shoved the sword down and into the floor. Romania screeched as his hand was pinned down. Wallachia leapt forward and initiated his famous gruesome attack, sinking his long canines into the base of Romania's neck. The Balkan nation howled and struggled against both the weapon and the ex-nation.

Wallachia's spell broken, America leapt to his feet and transformed into a white buffalo. He charged the ex-nation who growled and released Romania. Sizing America, he threw the young nation into the wall with ease. America groaned and collapsed to the ground. Wallachia turned back to Romania, kneeling beside his younger brother.

"My, my, this looks bad, little Romania." Wallachia pressed on the bit mark roughly. Romania howled and thrashed against the hand.

"Bastardul," Romania gasped. "You're worse than Russia."

"Russia?" Wallachia barked a laugh. "That nation is pathetic, he wouldn't be able to fight against me." Behind the ex-nation, America staggered to his feet wincing. He shook his head to clear the spots away then charged Wallachia once more. Annoyed, Wallachia seized the white buffalo by the horns and drew a knife, driving it deep into America spine. The white buffalo roared in pain and Wallachia threw him back into the wall. The North American nation crumpled to the floor, returning to his human form. Romania heard him whimpering pain before Wallachia was suddenly pinning him down.

"Let's have some fun." Wallachia grinned ferally, pressing the tip of the bloody knife into Romania's chest. He twisted the blade as Romania screamed and writhed violently. The pain became too much and black dots swarmed over Romania's vision. Almost through a tunnel, the Balkan nation heard shouts, an explosion, and Wallachia's furious scream. The pain of the knife vanished from his chest, and two faces teenage faces appeared in his vision.

"Shit, this is bad," Minnesota commented. The red-headed state beside her nodded weakly. "How's dad doing, Georgia?" The Southern state disappeared before she was heard.

"He has a spinal injury," Georgia called. "I don't know how bad it is."

Minnesota nodded seriously. "It's alright, Romania. We killed the poltergeist, he's gone."

Romania's eyes drifted shut as he fell unconscious.

* * *

A/N: _**And there we go. This story is nearly finished, thank goodness. But don't worry, because we know what our next **__**three**__** stories are going to be about. We're really sorry about not posting every day. We've been having technical issues with Castor's computer and Spring Break was a bad time to try to play. Demanding family.**_

_Oh, right! New York is blind due to the 9/11 attack. He volunteered for an experiment during World War Two that was later used as a story for Marvel. (Captain America) (THAT'S NOT A TRUE FACT, I JUST MADE IT UP) Since he's only been blind for a few years, New York has a bad habit of still answering the door and the telephone. He'll write messages for his family who will try to decipher the scribbled words._

_**Many thanks to all our commenters and everyone who stuck with us the entire story, even after it was deleted. A special thanks to Dala, Medusa, Naru, Bhudda, Little Yellow Sunflower, and anyone else who's stuck with us through all three stories. We'll see you in our next story.**_

**Castor **_and Pollux _**are proud to present **_the final installment of __**My Soul to Take.**_


	8. Safe and Sound

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia, no matter how much we want to.**_

A/N: _**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading our story and commenting. You've been great! Here's the final chapter and we've started our next story.**_

_Hee hee! _**Yeah . . . Pollux can't keep a straight face.**

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Safe and Sound**

After Minnesota cared for his wounds and wrapped them securely, Romania was put to bed with a safe feeling. The rest of the nations had gathered in China's sitting room. Minnesota was calling them in one by one to care for their wounds. She'd set up a triage station immediately after returning to the house, proving herself an excellent doctor. Turkey's hand had been stitched and wrapped. Cyprus was awaiting medical attention with his head in his older brother's lap. Canada's leg had been cared for by Greenland, not Minnesota, when the female nation had snuck up and cast a sleeping spell over him. America was napping beside New Zealand who would unexpectedly kick in his sleep. A lot.

Iceland sighed contentedly as he curled up beside the fire. Minnesota had finished caring for his injuries and had called Luxemburg in. Norway scratched his little brother's ears fondly. He was glad to have his brother back safe and sound. Hong Kong was napping on the couch, waking up from nightmares of enclosed places and rushing water every few minutes. China, when not trying to convince Hong Kong to go shower, was busy helping Minnesota with the injured. France sat beside Seychelles who was on the phone, crying, as she spoke to Romano. The female nation wore a neck brace provided by Minnesota.

"Je ne peux même pas commencer à te dire ce qui s'est passé, Romano, _(I can't even begin to tell you what happened,)_" Seychelles said quickly. "J'ai eu tellement peur! _(I was so scared.)_" Romano, who had not understood a single word his girlfriend had just said, was a bit nervous.

"Sì, sì." Romano said uncertainly on the other end of the line. "I'm just glad to hear your voice again. Veneziano was telling me how he wanted us to get married soon."

"Tu veux que je pense au mariage dans un moment pareil? _(You want me to think of marriage at a time like this?)_" Seychelles nearly shrieked and France perked up. "Eh bien, Veneziano peux le prendre et le coller son- _(Well, Veneziano can take it and stick it-)_" France snatched the cell phone away before Seychelles could finished the sentence.

"Seychelles, tu n'as pas été élevée à dire de telles choses, _(you have not been raised to say such things,)_" France scolded the female nation.

"Wait! What is is the wine bastard saying?" Romano shouted over the phone. Both nations could hear him clearly.

"Je sais ça, Grand Frère France! _(I know that, big brother!)_" Seychelles complained. "Mais il parle du mariage à un moment comme celui-ci! _(But he's talking about marriage at a time like this!)_" France brightened up considerably at the mention.

"Marriage?" France repeated. "That is wonderful, ma petite soeur! When is the wedding?"

"I haven't even proposed yet!" Romano shouted over the phone.

"Non? Then you need to hurry up, Romano," France said into the phone. "There needs to be roses, dinner, and a wonderful aura of romance. Are you taking notes?" he asked. Romano said something very rude to the French nation.

"France, je vais vous tuer! _(I will kill you!)_" Seychelles lunged for the phone but France held it out of her grasp.

"Adieu, Romano," France said and hung up the phone.

"Seychelles! I don't care if you are a nation. If I see you move like that one more time with a neck broken like yours, then I _will_ strap you down to a bed." Minnesota stood in the doorway of the sitting room, her hands on her hips. Luxemburg slinked out from behind the state to his older brother's side. The Dutch nation's skin had been covered with a violet cream. Luxemburg was not impressed.

Seychelles scowled at Minnesota, harrumphed, and walked out of the room. Iceland's ears twitch as the female nation passed him.

"Alright, I'll see Cyprus now." Minnesota waved her hand to Turkey. "Northern Ireland is on deck." The state had purposefully saved Northern Ireland for last, he was going to be the hardest. She was going to give his eyes special attention.

Cyprus paled and shook his head vehemently. "I'm good," he said. "I don't need anything." Turkey just thumped his head against the wall and sighed.

"Getting old, Turkey?" Luxemburg snickered at the Mediterranean nation.

Turkey glared at him. "Shut up, brat."

Minnesota sighed in aggravation, stalked to Turkey, and dragged Cyprus into the room that had been deemed as her work station. The door slammed loudly behind her.

The room was silent for a few minutes before another door opened and a shadow fell across Iceland. The fox-nation opened his eyes, looking up sleepily.

"Yes?" Iceland asked in a tired voice. He just wanted to sleep now.

A red haired female teenager Iceland had never seen before stood over him. She crouched down to be level with the two Nordic nations.

"Hi, honey, I'm Georgia."

"Um, hello." Iceland glanced to Norway who just shrugged. He looked back at Georgia. "I'm Iceland."

"Yep! You're my uncle. Hi, granddaddy." Georgia smiled warmly to Norway.

Norway blanched. "I'm not that old, he might be." The Nordic nation looked to Turkey who growled. "But I'm not."

"Maybe not, but you're my granddaddy. Anyway," Georgia said, waving a hand dismissively. "I came to speak with Uncle Iceland." Iceland sat up slowly, his ear twitching nervously. What could the state possibly want with him? A certain German state wandered to Georgia's side, looking ready to grab Iceland's ears.

Georgia caught her cousin's small hand. "No, Brandenburg," she scolded. "Why don't you go see your uncle?" She motioned to the sleeping America.

Brandenburg scowled. "No unca," he said. "Want doggy."

Georgia sighed. She needed to get her cousin away from Iceland. "Alright, daddy's goin' to kill me for this. Casper?" she said. A terrifying looking ghost suddenly appeared before Brandenburg and screamed at him. The young German state blanched before shrieking loud enough to raise the dead . . . or at least America. Iceland winced and covered his sensitive ears.

"Now why don't you go see daddy?" Georgia suggested with a quirked eyebrow. Brandenburg glared at his cousin and headed not for America but for the free China.

Raising his arms, Brandenburg spoke insistently. "Up." China raised an eyebrow but lifted the young state onto his hip anyway.

"Uncle Iceland, I've noticed you have a spirit hangin' around you," Georgia said matter-of-factly.

"A spirit?" Iceland froze and glanced around the room. Was it a spirit like Wallachia?

"He's not mean or dangerous out anythin' like that," Georgia said quickly.

"Then who is he?" Iceland asked uncertainly.

Georgia cocked her head, concentrating. "He says he's been speakin' to you," she said. "I suppose you know him fairly well. I don't know what his name is exactly, but he calls you 'lillebror'."

Iceland blinked before whispering. "Kalmar." He felt something brush his cheek, a loving hand that moved to tickle his ear. "What does he want with me?" Iceland asked.

"He's been watchin' over you, nothin' more. He tried to protect you in the mansion. But he's a spirit, Uncle, he's dead."

"Why exactly are you talking to me about this?" Iceland crossed his legs and cocked his head.

"Do you want me to . . . exorcise him?" Georgia asked carefully.

"Exorcise?" Iceland repeated. "Do you mean chase away?"

"Yes." Georgia nodded and the hand on Iceland's ear paused.

"Well . . ." Iceland said uncertainly. "I guess. I mean, I don't want to keep Kalmar from his brothers any longer."

Georgia nodded again, this time in understanding. "He's torn between protectin' you and returnin' to his brothers. Come by the house on Sunday. I'm free to perform the ceremony to send . . . Kalmar back."

"Okay." Iceland fell on his side and curled up once more. Georgia left her uncle's and grandfather's sides to be chastised by her father for scaring Brandenburg.

New Zealand finished retying the bow in Liechtenstein's hair. "There," he said firmly. "You look as pretty as before." Liechtenstein blushed and Switzerland glared at New Zealand.

The door opened once more and Cyprus was led out of the room. Minnesota opened her mouth to call for Northern Ireland but America spoke first.

"Someone pin her down," America ordered. "Mayo needs to relax before she takes care of Northern Ireland." Minnesota frowned at her father. The state had been known to work nonstop, not caring for her own health.

"I'm fine," Minnesota snapped, crossing her arms.

"No you not." Brandenburg stuck his fingers in his mouth, much to China's disgust. He looked at his cousin with wide, innocent eyes.

"Yes I am!" Minnesota turned to leave but Hong Kong tackled her to the ground. "Gah!" The Asian nation sat himself on Minnesota's legs as he struggled.

"Hey, Turkey, can you come help me with her?" Hong Kong asked.

"Hm, I don't feel like gettin' up," Turkey mumbled.

"He's too old to help." Luxemburg smirked. Iceland glared at the Dutch nation then moved to help Hong Kong. Brandenburg waved his slobbery fingers in the air.

"Get him! Get him!"

"No, grandpa!" Minnesota tried to kick Hong Kong off to no avail. A door opened to reveal Greece with a very happy Not a Bastard. "Shit, not you again."

"Are you alright, Minnesota?" Greece looked between Iceland and Hong Kong, confused.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," Minnesota said sarcastically. "I love getting pinned to the floor by a couple of boys. It's oh so much fun."

"Hm." Greece glanced around the room. "Get the old man to help you."

Turkey opened his eyes to glare at Greece. "Watch it, Greece," he snarled. "Two more months and I can legally beat you up."

"Aren't you going to rescue me from these two morons because your hormones are controlling your body?" Minnesota asked innocently.

"Mm, I don't think so." Greece shrugged and wandered off.

Minnesota gaped after the teenage nation before slamming her head into the floor. "Dammit!"

"Just keep her down for an hour, then she can take care of Northern Ireland," America said with a wave of his hand. Minnesota glared at her father.

"If one more person makes an old man crack," Turkey threatened when Luxemburg opened his mouth. "I'll show them just how old I am."

XXXXX

Four Months Later

The empty, pristine white halls echoed with every footstep of the man. They stopped when he paused a window nearly as tall as the wall and eight feet in width. He nodded to another man dressed in a lab coat. The lackey flipped a switch and a light flickered on in the room. Through the room, the two men could see a third.

The third man was taller with messy blonde hair. The two men on the outside couldn't see his eyes, as he was staring at the floor. Shackles had been locked around his wrists and ankles, chaining him to the wall and floor.

"How is he doing, Dr. Pax?" The first man looked to the second. Dr. Pax swallowed heavily, pushing his thick glasses up his nose.

"He's still violent, Mr. Nobel," the scientist said nervously. Mr. Noble, the trillionaire funding his ordered experiment was not someone you messed with. He had the mafia at his back.

* * *

A/N: _That was just plain awkward to edit! __**There you go. The story is finished, and we bid you adieu . . . until next time!**_

**This is Castor! **_And Pollux! __**Signing out!**_


End file.
